The Untold Hunger Games
by Nekovampyregirl
Summary: My alternate version of the Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta have been in love with each for three years but what happens when the two of them become the next Hunger Games tributes? Will love conquer all or will they find that staying alive is more important than staying in love.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. ****Please comment and review. Now on to Chapter 1.**

* * *

I couldn't believe want had just happened. The morning had turned out so well for Gale and me; I felt like nothing could go wrong. But I was mistaken on that part. There I was standing on the top of the stage instead of Prim. I looked back on the vivid memory for a few minutes.

* * *

_I could still hear Effie Trinket's bubbly voice saying, "Ladies first!" as she reached her flawlessly manicured hand into the large glass ball that held all the names of the girls in District Twelve. She digs her hand deep and pulls out a slim piece of paper._

_I think desperately in my mind, not me, not me, not me, as the pink haired woman walks over to the podium and reads out the name on the slip._

_It's not me. It's Primrose Everdeen._

_I hear the murmuring around me as I turn my head towards her. She's as pale as a ghost, all the blood drained from her face._

_"Prim!" I cry as she walks towards the stage. "Prim!" The crowd parts as I run towards her, reaching her just before she climbs the steps. "I volunteer!" I yell as I push Prim behind me. "I volunteer as tribute!"_

_"Lovely!" Effie Trinket says with a smile. "Come here dear."_

_"NO!" Prim shouts behind me. "KATNISS! NO! YOU CAN'T GO!"_

_"Let go Prim." I whisper a stern voice. She looks at me with tears in her eyes but eventual let's go of my arm. I suddenly see Gale holding her in his strong arms, "Up you go Catnip." He says in a voice that's strong but I can hear the breaking; he turns and carries Prim off towards my mother. I slowly climb the steps to the stage._

* * *

Effie Trinket claps her hands. "Bravo, now that's the Hunger Games spirit " I'm sure she's extremely pleased to have a little action going on in the dull District Twelve. "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen" I say calmly.

"Well! I bet my buttons that was your sister... wasn't it?" Effie Trinket asked smiling with her pursed pink lips. I nodded not saying a word as she continues. "Come on everybody let's give a big hand to our first volunteer and newest tribute." Nobody says a word as each person in the crowd touches three middle fingers of their left hand to their mouths and holds it up to me. This old funeral gesture means thanks; admiration and goodbye to loved ones.

I'm about to cry but Haymitch Abernathy stops me from crying as he yells some gibberish and falls off the stage. I'm thankful for this as every camera is on him and I have a few seconds to compose myself.

"What an exciting day." She whispers to me before she stands herself right. "Now time for the boys!" She says as the attention of the crowd is back on her. She quickly walks over to the ball containing the boys' names and picks up the first slip her hand touches. She rockets back to the podium and quickly reads out the name on the small white paper. "Peeta Mellark."

"No." I whisper to myself as I turn to face him as he walks towards the stage. His blonde hair falls in adorable waves over his prefect blue eyes. I can see the shock in his face as his climbs on to the stage to take his place. I don't listen to anything else as I watch him.

Why him? I ask myself. Why Peeta? I want to cry but I know I shouldn't. Peeta looks at me with sadness through the corner of his eye. Effie Trinket smiles as she tells Peeta and me to shake hands. I take his hand in mine and look into his eyes. I want to smile but can't as the anthem of Panem plays. I hoping right now that no one will kill Peeta. Not even me.

The anthem ends and Peeta and I are pulled through the doors to the Justice Building. Once inside Peeta and me are separated and I'm brought to a room where I am to wait until my family comes in to say good-bye to me. My mother and sister are first. I don't get to say much when they're pulled out and then Gale enters the room with the mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee.

I run into Gale's open arms and hug him hard. "Did you get him in?" I ask Madge calmly, she nods as Gale lets go of me and drapes his arm around Madge's shoulder. Gale and Madge have been together for two years, just after the 72nd Hunger Games started when Madge's own brother became a tribute and died during the first bloodbath. Gale had helped comfort her and soon she and him began to feel things they felt towards only one another.

"Here." Madge gently put something into my hand. "They let you wear one thing in the arena from your district. I want you to wear this. For me… and Gale." It was a small pin that looked as if someone fashioned a small golden bird and then attached a ring around it. The bird was connected to the ring by its wing tips. I suddenly recognize it. A mockingjay.

"Thank you." I whispered as I held the pin up for her and she pinned the mockingjay to my dress.

Madge smiled just as the Peacekeepers came in the collect them.

"Take care of my family!" I yell to Gale.

"I will." He yells back. I hold back my tears as the Peacekeepers come back to escort me to the car that will take me to the train station. As the car pulls up to the station I see the many reporters swarming around with their cameras directed at my face. I watch from the platform as Peeta walks towards me with tears streaming down his face. The strength it took for me not to hug as too great. We stand in front of the train doors for a while as the cameras takes our pictures. Soon we're finally able to board the train. I look around to see if anyone is nearby and when the coast is clear I quickly pull my arms around Peeta.

"How are we going to get through this?" I asked in a broken and trembling voice. Peeta stokes my hair as he answers me.

"I don't know... but we'll do it together." He gently pulls his lips on mine and we stand there kissing until Effie Trinket calls us into the dining car.

I can't let anyone in the Capitol know about mine and Peeta's love for each other. I just can't.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. ****Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 2.**

* * *

As we enter the dining car Effie Trinket gives Peeta and I a questioning look, but soon she shrugs it off and shows us to our chambers.

We're riding in one of the Capitol's high-speed trains so I should have known it would be this lavish. Peeta and I each have a chamber all to ourselves, with a bedroom, dressing area, and a bathroom with hot and cold running water. The Capitol must want us to feel like we're guests instead of this year's entertainment for them; I can't help but roll my eyes in disgust. Effie Trinket tells me the fine clothes in the dressers are all for my use and I can wear any of them; I just have to be the dinning car for supper in an hour.

I pull off my reaping dress and take my first shower. It feels like summer rain is dripping down my body. I quickly dry myself off and pull on a forest green shirt and dark green pants. I gently pin Madge's gift to me on my shirt, to the left of my heart.

After few minutes Effie Trinket comes to collect me for supper. I follow her back to the dining car. The room is just as I remember it with it's polished paneled walls and velvet dark sapphire blue carpeted-floors. The table, that was empty on our arrival, is now covered with highly breakable dishes. Peeta is sitting at the table; an empty chair sits next to him.

"Where is Haymitch?" asks Effie Trinket cheerfully.

"He's in his room taking a nap, at least that's what he said." Peeta says promptly.

Effie Trinket seems a little relieved. "Well it's been an exhausting day." Effie Trinket smiles as she sits down.

The supper comes in courses. Thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops with mashed potatoes, fruit and cheese, and even a chocolate cake. Effie Trinket continually reminds us to save room for the many more dishes that come.

But I don't listen. I stuff myself with the delicious, amazing food. Might as well put on a few pounds before the Games.

"At least you two have decent manners." Effie Trinket says as we finish the main course. "The last year's pair ate everything with their hands. They were complete salvages, my digestion was upset completely." The last pair of tributes were both from the Seam, a place where you don't need table manners. Peeta's the baker's son and my mom taught Prim and me how to eat properly, so of course Peeta and me knew how to manage a knife and fork.

But even so, Effie Trinket's comments gets to me. I look up at Peeta with a smile. He smirks at me; my boyfriend always knows what I'm thinking. We make a point to eat with our hands for the rest of the meal, wiping our hands on the tablecloth when we're finished.

This makes her purse her lips as she drinks her wine. I feel a little sick as the meal ends; I look up to see that Peeta's a little green too. Guess our stomachs can't handle such rich foods.

The three of us go to another compartment were we watch the recap of the reaping across Panem. Effie Trinket leaves in little of the way in to go find Haymitch, leaving Peeta and me all alone. I quickly slide over to Peeta and curl up next to him as he drapes his arm over my shoulder.

We watch the screen to see our competition. I few stand out to me. A monstrous boy who volunteers from District Two. A fox-faced girl from District Five. A boy with a crippled foot from District Ten. And most hauntingly, a twelve-year-old girl from District Eleven. The girl as dark brown skin and eyes but remind me so much, so painfully, of Prim.

Then they show District Twelve and I watch the scene as if through another's eyes. The commentators are speechless about the silent goodbye, but soon say that District Twelve has always been strange and that local customs can be delightful.

As the program ends I heard Effie Trinket's voice from behind me. "Your mentor as a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behaviour." Suddenly Peeta laughs pulling his arm off me just as Effie Trinket looks down at us.

"He's a drunk." Peeta says. "He's drunk every year."

"Everyday" I added with a smirk.

Effie Trinket looks at us. "Yes." She hisses. "How odd you too find it amusing. Your mentor is the second most important piece in the Games. Haymitch can be the difference between your life and your death."

Just than Haymitch staggers into the compartment. "Did I miss supper?" He asks in a slur and falls to the floor.

"So laugh away." Effie Trinket says flatly as she flees from the room, leaving Peeta and I to lift Haymitch up and carry him to his compartment.

"I'll take it from here; go get some sleep." Peeta whispers and kisses me gently.

"I love you." I say quietly. He only smiles.

I walk back to my room and pull off my shirt and pants and decide to sleep in my underwear versus the silk nightgowns in the drawers. I fall asleep with the train rocking me slowly.

I don't know how long I've been asleep for, but I do know that Effie Trinket's voice is not what I want to hear when I first wake up.

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big day!" Effie Trinket says in her bubbly voice. I yawn as I get up and pull back on the same green outfit.

I enter the dining car and see breakfast sitting on the table waiting to be eaten. "Sit down. Sit down." Haymitch mumbles, waving me in. I sit next to Peeta and fill me plate with food. A Capitol woman sets a mug with light brown liquid in front of me. I look at the unfamiliar liquid with curiosity.

"They call it hot chocolate." Peeta whispers to me excitedly. "It's good."

I take a sip of the hot, creamy, sweet liquid and drain the cup quickly before beginning to eat my meal. "So what advice do you have for us?" I ask Haymitch as I finish my food.

"Stay alive," Haymitch says annoyed.

"That's not funny." Peeta says as he lashes out at the glass in Haymitch's hands. Haymitch doesn't flitch as he punches Peeta in the face. He turns back to the alcohol but I stop he by stabbing the table between his hand and the bottle with a knife.

Haymitch smiles. "I got myself a pair of fighters this year."

Peeta rises from the floor and scoops up a handful of ice from a nearby bucket. He starts to raise it to the red mark on his jaw.

"No," Haymitch says, stopping him. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules," Peeta reminds him as he places the ice on his bruise. Haymitch smirks.

"Only if you get caught. Can you hit anything besides the table?" He asks me calmly. I take the knife and throw it at the wall; it sticks between the two panels. "Nice. You're not entirely hopeless. You're fit. And once the stylist gets a hold of you, you'll be eye-catching enough." He begins surveying us. "All right I'll make you a deal. You don't get in the way of my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you, but you have to do exactly what I say."

"Fine." We say at the same time.

"So help us." I say, trying not to sound like I'm pleading. "What's the best strategy when we get into…"

"One thing at a time." Haymitch says holding up his hand. "We'll be pulling into the station in a few minutes. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you, but no matter what it is, don't resist. Listen to what they say and watch what they do. You'll live longer." Haymitch leaves with a bottle of alcohol and Peeta and I are once again alone.

I walk over to the window and watch as the scenery changes into the darkness of the tunnel to the Capitol that engulfs the train. I hate being encased in rock this way; it makes me feel frightened and small. I suddenly feel Peeta's arms around my waist; this calms me and makes me feel stronger. The tunnel disappears in a few seconds and the train begins to slow. Suddenly bright light floods into the compartment and Peeta and I stare in amazement at the Capitol, the raining city of Panem. The towering white buildings glisten as the shiny cars drive down the paved streets where multitudes of oddly dressed, well-fed people walk on the sidewalks.

The people look up at us, pointing to the train that they know is a tribute train. I walk away from the window; I don't want to see the people that hope for my death. My sweet Peeta holds his ground and waves while smiling at the people below. He stops as we pull into the station.

I stare at him. Peeta shrugs. "One of them may want to sponsor someone." I smile and kiss his cheek hoping he's right. My Peeta's a fighter, and I knew he would do anything to keep me alive... even sacrifice himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. ****Please comment and review. ****Now on to Chapter 3.**

* * *

My heart was threatening to burst from my chest as the Peacekeepers maintained their firm grip on my arms as they guided me towards the Remake Center. My prep team was in there waiting to, as Effie Trinket had said, make me 'look beautiful and wanted.' One of the Peacekeepers opened a tall metal door and motioned for me to walk in. I did as I was told, taking a cautious step inside. It was a spacious silver room, with long tables dotted about, carts and trays full of various products of all different colors beside them. However, I didn't have hardly any time to take it all in because I was suddenly being swarmed by two women and a man. _My prep team_, I thought as the door shut behind me deafeningly, and I was pulled into a sitting position on a table.

"Hello, you must be Katniss." The man said in the same silly Capitol accent everyone had here. "Cinna's told us exactly want he wants us to do with you. I'm Flavius; I'm in change of making sure your hair looks as beautiful and prefect as humanly possible. I'll also be working on your makeup so it will make you sparkle and shine." Flavius' hair was like orange corkscrews, and his lips were painted a vibrant shade of purple.

"I'm Venia, I'm here to make sure you free of all that nasty body hair and to make your eyebrows don't look like caterpillars climbing up your face." Venia had aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows.

"Hello Katniss, my name is Octavia. I'm here to colour and shape those nails of yours and no doubt try and remove the dirt." Venia and Flavius' makeup and hair were nothing compared to this woman's dyed light green skin.

Venia glances at me, a serious expression on her aqua-caressed face. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

For the next three hours I'm scrubbed with foam that's removes three layers of my skin from my body, being rid of my body hair, my nails are filed into their version of prefect nails, and my eyebrows are waxed and plucked. Then after making the final adjustments, they step back to admire their handiwork.

"Wonderful, you're ready for Cinna." Flavius says clapping his hands together.

"Thank you." I almost laugh as I realize I managed to say this without clenching my teeth.

"We'll be right back darling," Venia squeals as the diverse trio hurries out of the room.

I stand there naked. I don't grab the robe I was given because I knew my stylist would ask me to remove it. I touch the braids that my prep team had left alone. I think of my mother and Prim as I stand there in the cold room. Soon the door opens in front of me and in walks a young man. Cinna.

I'm a little amused by how normal he looks. His hair isn't dyed, instead a natural shade of brown. Wearing a normal looking shirt and pants, I wonder why the Capitol influence hasn't got to him. His eyeliner was the only thing altered about him. It was gold and been applied lightly to his eyelids; it brought out the flecks of gold in his lovely green eyes.

"Hello Katniss, I'm Cinna." He voice doesn't have the Capitol accent; it sounds normal and strong.

"You're my stylist?" I asked calmly.

He smiles and nods. "Yes, that's right. Let's see how the team did." He walks around me, surveying my naked body calmly. For some reason, I don't feel violated. After careful thought, I realize Cinna radiates an aura of protection; protection that only comes from a father. "I like your hair. Who did it?" he asks softly.

"My mother." I answer him.

"It's beautiful. Your mother has very talented and light fingers." I smiled at him - genuinely. I feel like Cinna is someone I would trust with my deepest secrets, and he wouldn't tell a soul about them.

"Are you new?" The question was nagging at me. "All the other stylists that work for the Games are pretty recognizable. You must have got stuck with District Twelve, all the new comers do."

Cinna smiled as he answers. "I _am_ new, but I asked to be assigned to District Twelve. Let's have a chat." He handed me my robe, and I slipped it on before following him into a small room with two red velvet couches and a small wooden table. One of the four walls has been made into a window were you can see the city. I guess it's around noon judging by how far the sun is in the sky.

Cinna takes a seat and I follow as he pushes a small blue button on the table to reveal our lunch. Chicken with glazed orange slices on top of peas and onions. Beside them sat a basket of flower shaped rolls and a bowl of pudding the colour of honey. I thought of the meal and then how life in the Capitol must be like.

"We must seem like despicable people in your eyes. But that's not what we here to talk about. No, I want to talk to you about you costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your follow tribute, Peeta. We decided to have you match in costume ." My heart had stopped pounding a long time ago, but now it did a little jump.

The opening ceremonies have each tribute pair dress in a costume that reflects their District's particular production. District One, luxury items. District Three, technology. District Four, fishing. District Eleven, agriculture. District Twelve's production is coaling mining, so Peeta and I would probably be stuffed into skimpy outfits and hats with head lamps, or even be exposed naked with black powder all over us.

"Will I be in the usual mining outfit?" I ask holding my breath.

"No the coal miner thing is overdone; too many tributes have been seen in that style before, and Portia and I want you and Peeta to be remembered. To leave an impression that will make District Twelve unforgettable." Cinna has a sparkle in his eyes. I can't decide whether it's in his emerald colored eyes, or in the gold eyeliner he wears. "So rather than focusing on the miners, we want to focus on the coal. Particularly the burning of coal. How did you feel about fire?" he asked with a large grin.

* * *

In a few hours he has me in my costume. A simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck with shiny leather boots laced up to my knees. My face is almost clean of makeup with a few highlights here and there. My hair is in it usual single braid. (Flavius had wanted to do my hair with lots of looped braids, but when Cinna saw the picture of the hairstyle, he waved it aside – politely – saying it looked too much like Princess Leia from Star Wars – an ancient movie we had learned about in a history class.)

But it's the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red that define this costume. Cinna plans to light it on fire just before our chariot rolls out onto the street.

"It's not real." He assures me. "It's synthetic fire that we just cooked up. It wouldn't burn you, it's perfectly safe." I'm still not convinced. "I want people to remember you as Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire."

I'm relieved when Peeta shows up in an identical costume. His blonde hair is sleeked back and free from hiding his bright blue eyes that I adore. I hold myself back from running towards him and wrapping my arms around him.

We're brought down to the bottom of the Remake Center which is where the chariots and horses are housed before and after the opening ceremonies. The pairs of tributes all stands next to their chariot. A pair of horses pulls each chariot; ours are coal black.

Peeta and I are ushered into the chariot with the prep team is fixing every little tiny microscopic thing about us. Soon they leave us alone. "What do you think about the fire?" I whisper to Peeta.

"I rip off your cape if you rip off mine."

"Deal." I smile while resisting of urge to pull him into a kiss right now, and by the look on his face he's thinking the same thing.

Soon I can hear the opening music and the massive doors to the streets open. The well-trained horses will carry us to our prison… I mean home in order of District. Soon District One's pure white horses began to walk out onto the cement streets. I can hear the cheers as each chariot pulls out onto the streets.

Cinna soon appears behind me with a lighted touch and with a smooth motion he sets are capes on fire. "It works." He sighed. I could feel a tingle on the back of my neck. "Remember heads high, they'll love you." Before he climbed down I caught his ear and whispered something. I hoped I was doing the right thing by telling him my secret. He smiles as we pull out and shouts something I can't hear.

"What did he say?" I ask turning to Peeta, whose ears are far sharper than mine. I gasp at how amazing he looks with the fake flames.

"He said to hold hands." Peeta whispers.

I smiled. "Love to." I take his left hand in my right. Then we enter the city with the cheers of the crowd echoing in our ears. I hear them shout, 'District Twelve!' As we ride through the streets, I get the feeling like we're torching the whole city ablaze. Every head is looking at us and I can't help but smile and wave at the crowd. With Peeta holding my hand I feel more confident and even blow a few kisses at the crowd. No will forget Peeta and me. The girl and boy who were on fire.

I watch as someone throws me a rose. I catch it, take in its smell and blow a kiss to the unknown thrower. Hands reach up to grab my kiss as they shout, "Katniss! Katniss!" Everyone wants my kisses. I turn to Peeta who is smiling as well. My real kisses are reserved for him.

"Don't let go," he whispers, clasping my hand tighter. "Never let go."

I look into his blue eyes as the fake flames glisten off of them. "Never," I reply as we reach the City Circle.

Our horses stop at President Snow's mansion. He walks onto his mansion's balcony with his ghostly white hair made silver in the moonlight and gives his traditional speech. The cameras flash quickly through the other tributes, but stop on us as we ride into the Training Center doors.

I can see the other tributes giving us dirty looks as we are flooded with praises from our prep teams. Our stylists remove the capes and extinguish them with some kind of foam from a spray can.

I don't let go of Peeta's hand the entire time until we move to the elevator that will transport us to our floor. I relax my hand, but Peeta still holds on, massaging my hand with his thumb calmly.

"You should wear flames more often," he says. "They suit you."

His comment and warm hands break my resistance to kiss him as I lay my lips on his smooth cheek. I will never stop loving this man no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. ****Please comment and review. Now on to Chapter 4.**

* * *

I ride the crystal elevator with Peeta, staring down at the people below. "Do they wish we were dead?" I ask Peeta, as he continues to message my hand. He knows it gives me comfort and reassurance.

"Do you have to be so negative?" Peeta says. I think for a minute. No, I didn't have to be negative about anything, but when I was alone with Peeta some of my thoughts would just slip out. The only other person I was this comfortable enough to do that with was Gale... and Peeta knew that.

Peeta let go of my hand and looked out at the Capitol. "From here I can't tell whether to be afraid or amazed."

"I know how you feel."

Soon the elevator opened its doors to our floor and we both walked out. The tower of the Training Center was built to hold the tributes from each District and their teams. We were on the twelfth floor – the penthouse – and have easy access to the roof, which I love.

I got settled into my quarters, which were just as lavish as my chambers on the train and twice as big as my house back home. There were so many gadgets it was hard to tell which to push first. I take a shower, pressing the many buttons that sit on a panel on the wall. The shower washes my hair with my chosen water temperate, pressure, shampoo and conditioner then I step onto a mat that dries my body. I put my hand on a box that dries and untangles my hair until it's perfectly dry and falls in a small waves down my back. I program the computer to pick an outfit that suits me perfectly.

I slip on the loose sunset yellow shirt and simple, light brown pants that flow loosely passed my ankles. I placed me feet into the flat, dark brown shoes and walk into the bedroom.

I gently lay my opening ceremonies costume on a chair and I look around the room. I notice a thin curved silver and black remote is sitting on a table next to my bed. I pick up the remote and press a button. In front of me the Capitol night scene dissolves and a busy morning street

Images of the Capitol appeared on the window as I continued to press the button. Then after about six presses the image of a lake with fishing boats and the sounds of water flowing and seagulls cawing appears. I feel like I'm there on the beach looking out at the water.

It was a scene from District Four. The Capitol must want the tributes to break down and cry when scenes from home appear. I continued to push the button. In front of me appears the forests of District Seven, the fields of livestock from District Ten, the wheat and cotton fields and orchards of District Eleven, and the last image makes my heart almost break.

In front of me the window plays a scene from District Twelve. It's the forest just outside my District. I feel like falling to the ground, curling up into a ball, and letting the tears stream, but I know that is just what the Capitol wants. I suddenly hear a knock at the door and quickly press the off button on the remote, the forest dissolves into the view of the night touched Capitol.

"Yes." I say in a loud calm voice.

"Dinnertime." Effie Trinket's voice calls from behind the door. Good I'm starving.

I walk into the open dining and sitting room to see Peeta sitting on one of the couches with Cinna and Portia next to him. Haymitch is even in the room, leaning on the frame of a door.

I watch Peeta fiddle with a simple chained locket around his neck. I smile at this. I gave Peeta the locket after our first year of dating. It cost me three days of hunting, twice as much game, and gathering more the three times the amount of plants I usual gather, but it was worth it seeing as he's hasn't taken it off since. I know he asked that he wear it in the arena as a token from our District just like the mockingjay pin that clings to my shirt.

I'm presented with a crystal glass of wine and don't turn to down. I take a sip of the rich, bitter liquid and take a seat at the table.

Peeta, Cinna, Portia, Haymitch and Effie Trinket soon join me and five silent people in white tunics lay dinner on the table before us. While the adults talk about the opening ceremonies I'm more interested in the dinner of thick mushroom soup, with fresh mushrooms, garden salad, pink roast beef sliced paper thin, cheese that melts in my mouth, and fruits so sweet my tongue still tastes their flavour even after I finish eating them.

The servers make sure our glasses are always full and there's food on our plates. My mind starts to feel the effects of the wine after three glasses. When I'm offered with more I turn it down politely and ask for some water instead. The server pours me a glass of sparking clear water, that's so cold I feel a shiver go down my spine.

In front of me a female server sets down a large cake and sets it aflame. "How does it do that?" I ask politely, but the woman doesn't answer.

"She can't answer you." Effie Trinket says taking a sip of her wine. "She's an Avox."

"What an Avox?" I ask Effie Trinket curiously. She gives me a skeptical look.

"An Avox is a criminal who as had their tongue cut out and you shouldn't talk to them unless you giving an order." Effie Trinket pops a particularly juicy blueberry in her mouth.

"Oh." I say calmly feeling sorry for the woman.

"Alcohol is what makes it flame up, but there's none left on the actual cake. It's used to caramelize the top and tastes quite good. I had it bought up to celebrate your fiery entrance." Cinna explains with a smile.

He's right about the cake tasting good; the caramelized top and creamy filling compliment each other so well.

After the cake is devoured, we head into the sitting room to watch the opening ceremonies on the giant TV. The screen lights up with the faces of the tributes from the other Districts but none of them compare to Peeta and myself. We light up the screen in our fiery costumes. I smile at Cinna and Portia who are both, at the moment, quite proud with themselves. I hear the commentators making remarks on the hand-holding and I blush slightly as Haymitch asks whose idea it was.

"Cinna's." Peeta answers.

"Nice touch." He smiles as the screen fades to black. "Alright meet me here bright and early before Training starts. Good night." He walks away. Effie Trinket and Portia follow him but Cinna stays behind.

"Do you mind if I talk to you both on the balcony?" He asks us calmly. We both nod and walk with him towards the open terrace. He closes the door behind us and looks around. After awhile he looks at us with an expression of worry etched across his face. As his brow furrows, less and less of the sparkling eyeliner shows. "So, has Katniss told you what she told me before you left the Remake Center."

Peeta looks at Cinna and shakes his head. Cinna sighs. "I guess I wouldn't either. She said and I quote, 'Peeta and I are together, please keep our secret.' Now I'm only going to say this once." Peeta grabs my hand tightly as Cinna pauses. "I'll keep your secret... but only if you tell the Capitol during the interviews."

"No!" Peeta protests. "I won't subject Katniss to the Capitol's thorns!"

"You have to!" Cinna shouts and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Your chance of surviving in the arena will grow infinitely if you do. You'll have more chances of Haymitch getting you sponsors and you'll have a reason to protect each other from the other tributes." Cinna's eyes soften, and now I can see the comforting gold liner perfectly. "I wouldn't say this unless it was important. I don't want either of you to die in the arena, but one or both of you are going to die. Why not make that time be your last together?"

I looked at Peeta with sad eyes and turn my head to Cinna. "I'll do it." I say strongly.

"No." Peeta looks at me with something glistening on his lower eyelids. _Tears?_ "I'll do it. The boys go after the girls in the interviews. It's safer if I tell them."

I try not to cry, but soon the tears flow down my cheeks like a river that had suddenly been unblocked by a beaver dam. I throw my arms around him and bury my face in his chest.

"Alright I'll make sure the question gets placed in your interview." Cinna's suddenly very interested in his shiny sapphire shoes. I take it as a kind gesture, letting us have a private moment.

Suddenly I have an idea. "Peeta could play with his locket."

Peeta's eyes widen. "Of course." He opens the locket to show Cinna the picture of me inside.

Cinna smiles. "Can you try and get Caesar Flickerman to notice and comment about this?" He asks and receives a nod from Peeta. "Good, and I'll make sure you two match for the next four days, to empathize your relationship with each other. Now you should go to bed. You need your sleep."

We both nod and walk towards our rooms; Cinna smiles at us one more time before disappearing down the hall. I can hear the door of his room click when he shuts it. Peeta stops me in front of my door and gives me a quick peck on my lips. "Good night, Katniss. I love you."

"I love you too, Peeta. Good night." I open the door to my room and sigh as I close the door quietly behind me. I think about the coming days and Peeta's certain sacrifice for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. Please comment and review. Now on to Chapter 5.**

* * *

I can't sleep. Even the sounds of my Capitol-made forest at night can't soothe me. I glance at my clock to see it's 5:36 am in the morning. Haymitch will probably want to talk to Peeta and I around seven… or eight.

I tear myself away easily from my "comfortable" bed and walk down the hall to Peeta's bedroom. I knock, but, to my dismay, no answer comes. I try the doorknob; it's locked. I sigh and walk down the hall to discover a flight of stairs. _These must lead to the roof,_ I thought as I began to climb them cautiously.

When I reach the top, my breath was taken away. Millions of lights against a pitch black sky. My father told me of how there used to even be dots of light in the sky called stars. I wished I had gotten to see them. Nonetheless, the monumental buildings were amazing. I was looking at a whole new world. The view was even more amazing than the one from the balcony and elevator. I sighed and leaned on the railing.

"Enjoying the view. Don't lean over or you'll get zipped." Peeta's voice comes from behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I breathe in his familiar sweet scent. "Come with me," he whispers in my ear.

I follow to a small greenhouse that has millions of wind chimes hanging from the trees. "We want be heard in here." It was my turn to wrap my arms around him. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him gently on the lips. We stood there kissing passionately for a long time. "We haven't kissed like that since we've been here." He says when we broke away to breathe.

"You're right. I feel like I'm living a lie here. I can't take it anymore." I shiver as a cold gust of wind whips through my hair.

"Here." Peeta drapes the light blue bathrobe he's wearing over me. "I don't want you to get cold."

I look at him from head to toe to see he's wearing a loose gray t-shirt over dark green sweats – my favorite color. His outfit – complete with only socks just like me – isn't much different from my purple striped sweatpants and sunset orange tank top – Peeta's favorite color. "What about you?" I ask. "You're in pretty much the same thing as me."

"Yes, but I can held the cold better." Peeta smiles at me than his expression fades. "My mom said to me that District Twelve would finally have a victor... But I could tell she was talking about you."

I look at him. "How do you know?" I ask.

"She said, '_she_ a survivor.' _she _not _he_." Peeta's voice was filled with sadness and his head drops.

"Peeta..." I begin, but my voice is enough to make him look up. He smiles at me and takes my hand. Then something catches his eye.

"Look." He points towards the outside of the greenhouse. A sliver of golden yellow light shines of the dome of the roof.

"It's sunrise We walk back to railing and leaned against it once more, watching the colours of the sky turn into mixture of blues, yellows, oranges, reds and purples. "It's beautiful," I said smiling in the golden light.

"Yes, you are." Peeta's comment was something I'm sure so many women had heard from their boyfriends, but the way Peeta said it made it different from any other man saying it.

"You're perfect Peeta," I whispered into his ear before pulling the robe on top of our heads and returning to our kiss that we had left in the greenhouse. There was something magical about kissing him in the rays of the sunrise.

* * *

Peeta and I slowly walk down the stairs, give each other one last kiss, and enter our rooms. I stepped into the shower and pushed a few buttons. When I'm finished, I dry myself off on the mat and untangle my hair. I see an outfit hanging on a hook on door. I slip it on and look at my reflection in the mirror. My hair flows back to my shoulders in a soft curtain. The short-sleeved shirt is burgundy with a number twelve on the shoulder, pants are tight and black and the boots are leather and also black.

I tie up the laces of the boots and pull my hair into a single braid. I look and feel more like the Katniss from District Twelve then Katniss a 74th Hunger Games tribute and the Girl on Fire. I walk out of my room for breakfast and into the dining area. The table is bare expect for Peeta who sitting at the table, quietly and calmly eating his meal, in the exact same outfit as me. Cinna had certainly kept his promise.

To the side of the room sits a long and narrow table with a crimson tablecloth; on top sits more than twenty dishes all for us.

A male Avox stands next to the table, expressionless and attentive. I ask him if I should serve myself and he nods, continuing to stare into space. I load my plate with eggs, sausages, bacon, slice fruits and two rolls, which I spread thickly with butter, all piping hot. I finish my first plate and then go back for a bowl of thick, hot beef stew with two more rolls of bread. When I finish this plate I go back for even more bread, this time dipping it in the thick hot chocolate just as Peeta is doing right now.

Haymitch walks into the room, says good morning to both Peeta and me and fills a bowl full of beef stew.

I soon turn my thoughts to the next three days at hand. Three days of training with Peeta and the other tributes. It would be a nightmare.

My thoughts were soon interrupted when Haymitch pushed aside his third bowl of stew. He opens his mouth and begins his 'talk'. "Alright first let's figure out your skills."

"I'm good with a bow and arrow." I said modestly.

"You're more than good. She can shot any animal in the eye and can take down a deer." Peeta explains. I smile at him.

"Well you can lift a hundred pound flour sack like it's the lightest thing in the world and you can wrestle. Second place over all… after you brother." I add. "Just add a knife to take equation and you can kill anyone in hand to hand combat."

Haymitch nods thoughtfully. "Prefect, can you trap too?" I nod. "Good, during the Training sessions do that and learn small things, like knot tying and making fires and learn to throw spears and knifes. Save your individual talents for the Gamemakers. Peeta when you're showing your skills to the Gamemakers, throw weights and show them your strength. Katniss use the bow and arrows."

Peeta and I nod in understanding. "One more thing. Stay by each other's side every minute your together in training. Got it? Meet me at the elevator at ten."

We nod again. I'm more than happy to stay with Peeta but something about Haymitch's words get to me... but I just shake if off.

* * *

Ten o'clock comes by quickly, and I meet Peeta and Effie Trinket at the elevator. I'm still nervous about meeting the other tributes, but I know that with Peeta by my side I can do anything. We all enter the elevator and soon enter a large gymnasium that is basically the entire underground floor of the Training Center.

It's just turning ten o'clock, but we are the last to arrive. The other tributes were spread out around the middle of the center. We're the only two dressed alike.

Most of the girls and all of the boys, including Peeta, were taller than me. All the Career tributes - or Careers - those from One, Two and Four, were well built and well fed. They had been trained for the Hunger Games since they could walk. Some say they even had a center built to train their future tributes, which wasn't allowed but happened anyway. The winner would probably be one of them.

But I had something I knew no one else had, and that was practice in field. I knew how to hide traps and how to be silent when prey or a predator was around. In the arena the tributes would be both. I knew how to make fires and snares. I hoped this would be a good advantage over my completion.

After a brief introduction to what was going to happen today and tomorrow, Peeta and I walked over to our first station. Knot tying. The trainer shows us how to tie a good strong knot. We spend an hour at knot tying and then move on. We soon learn how to throw knifes, start fires, make shelters and, despite Haymitch's warning, we try to show off a bit, with me passing the test on edible plants with blinking an eye, thanks to the teaching of my parents. And Peeta exceling at hand-to-hand combat training and camouflage, which he can do because of his artistic abilities.

The Gamemakers are ever present, watching us train. They kept especially close eye on Peeta and myself. I can see them watching us as they enjoy their unending meal in a high raise above the gym. During lunch, which was held in a dining hall attached to the gym, they even talk closely to our trainers.

I watch them while I eat calmly next to Peeta, who I stay with even during meals. The Careers eat together and everyone else eats alone.

Peeta gives the bases to the conversations we carry. He notes that our breadbasket contains the breads from the Districts along with the bread from the Capitol. The fish shape loaf tainted green from flicks of seaweed from District Four, the crescent moon roll dotted with seeds from District Eleven, and even the ugly drop biscuits that come from home. This is just another example of the Capitol's way of making tributes break out with tears over missing home so much.

The rest of the training day rolls by until the end of day two when Peeta notices the twelve-year-old from District Eleven, Rue, watching us. We began to talk to and watch her skill. She has the same skills as me, good aim, knowledge of plants, is fast and can climb quite well.

Every morning Peeta and I sit up on the roof and watch the sunrise, not talking just leaning against one another enjoying the view.

The third day comes quickly and during lunch we're called in into the gym by District, first the boy then the girl.

When they call Rue we are all alone. Peeta and I sit in a comfortable silence until Peeta is called. I hug him and kiss his cheek before he goes in. "Reminder what Haymitch said," I whisper in his ear.

"I will," Peeta says. "Shoot straight and true." I nod as he walks out of the room leaving me alone in the silence.

I wait for fifteen minutes before my name is called. I compose myself before walking into the gym and know that I'm doomed. The Gamemakers stand in their box and don't even notice that I've even entered the large room.

"Katniss Everdeen, District Twelve." My strong announcement makes the Gamemakers turn their heads to me and sit down to watch.

I walk over to the bow and arrows. I pick up the steel bow and one of the six metal arrows. I draw up the arrow and string and shoot at the target that has the vital points of a human marked on a white outlined body. Just when I thought it was headed for the bulls-eye, I let loose the string. It hits just to the side of the head. I watch the Gamemakers scoff and turn back to their buffet.

I grab another arrow and feel it's weight. It's heavier than the one I make at home but I can fix that. I back up about five feet, aim the arrow and fire. It hits the right in the center of the heart of the target. I smile and look at the Gamemakers. Some of them notice and nod in approval - in a drunken state - but the rest are too busy with the roast pig to even notice.

I'm being upstage by a dead pig.

I quickly pick up an arrow, aim it, and shoot it straight through the apple in the pig's mouth. The arrow sticks to the wall with the apple still stuck on it. Now they notice since the arrow was about a foot away from their heads.

"Thank you for your consideration." I say flatly, I even bow before I walk out without permission to leave.

When I open the door I see Peeta sitting on a chair just outside the room. "Peeta!" I say with astonishment. "You waited for me?" He nods as gets up and smiles.

"Of course." His words pierce through my heart and I run to him and hug him hard.

Peeta and I walk to the elevator in silence. "Why do these things always happen to me?" I ask when we're inside. Peeta doesn't push the number twelve button, instead he presses the button that takes us to the roof. "Why are we going there?" I ask.

He put a finger to his mouth. "It's a surprise." Peeta smiles as I look at him curiously. What is he up to now?


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. Please comment and review. Now on to Chapter 6.**

* * *

The elevator halts to an ever gentle stop and opens to the dome of the roof. I watch the Capitol buzz below us. Then I look down to see a tear-jerking scene. In front of the railing that garlands of greenry and blue flowers have been laced through, sits a scarlet blanket with white candles surrounding it. Next to the blanket are two small glass tables. One as an ice bucket with a bottle of red wine with two crystal glasses sitting beside the bucket.

On the second table sits dishes with food big enough of two. Hot lamb stew, well-cooked shrimp with dipping sauce, a bowl of garden salad, and a basket of delicious garlic bread as well as normal rolls. In two mugs and large thermos jug flows the delicious Capitol hot chocolate. For desert there were to two plates of chocolate cake with whipped cream and a candy cherry on top of each.

Peeta pulls me towards the carpet and we sit down.

"When did you get all this done?" I ask calmly trying hard not to cry as he pours me a glass of wine. "And won't someone see us."

Peeta smiles. "Cinna did it a few minutes before I finished with the Gamemakers. He also has a friend who is watching the roof tonight. She playing an old video and turned off the sound records, so we're okay as long as we're down by 8:30 and-" here he checked his watch, "-it's 6:30 right now."

"Won't the others notice we're gone?" I ask. By _others_ I was talking about Haymitch, Effie Trinket and Portia, and I knew Peeta understood that.

Peeta shakes his head. "Cinna and I planned all this out last night. He's got our alibi planned too. He even set it up for us with the help of an Avox. So no one knows about this expect from us… and Cinna. He won't even tell his friend about us."

I smiled and fill my plate with the food. It was perfect; the food, the view, even Peeta. Even if we were still in our training outfits but that just made me feel more like myself and that's how I wanted to feel around Peeta. Myself.

Peeta and I talk about our time with the Gamemakers. "I basically threw weight around the room some of the Gamemakers noticed... but the rest were to occupied by their food to care."

"It was the same with me, but I made them notice." I told Peeta about the pig and the apple. I told him how one of the Gamemakers had even careened drunkenly into the punch bowl. Both of us are thrown into fits of laughter.

"I don't think Effie will be happy with that, but I'll bait Haymitch will laugh his lungs out." Peeta says with another laugh. "I knew you would do something like that. It's what I love about you."

It may be the two glasses of wine I've had, but lean in and kiss Peeta slowly on the lips. He returns my kiss and then pulls gently away. "I thought the cake was desert."

I smiled. "It is, but this is the part between dinner and cake."

"Oh." He whispers before kissing me again. This time I pull away and pass him a plate and a mug of hot chocolate. "Thank you." He whispers softly and lovingly.

"You're welcome." I whisper back in the same way. We then finish our cake and hot chocolate. Soon we lay down beside each other and watch the beautiful sunset.

I snuggle up next to Peeta and we lay there next to other in silence until I hear a small bell. "What was that?" I ask getting up and looking around. Then I see an Avox standing nearby.

"That would be our wake up call. Come on, Effie Trinket's going to get us soon. Go to your room and pretend you're asleep. I love you." Peeta pecks my lips gently before we quickly and quietly enter our rooms; both of us shut the door without a sound.

I climb in to bed and pretend to be very sleep, but really I'm wide awake. Daydreaming about my adorable, sweet, prefect Peeta.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. **

**Thank you to ****Aurora Marie Williams**** for beta reading this chapter and hopefully the rest of the story. You're a great beta reader ****Aurora Marie Williams****, thanks. **

**Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 7. **

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head. The scores will be televised soon." Effie Trinket seems entirely too happy about learning our scores. I'm not happy at all. Each tribute is given a score by the Gamemakers between 1 and 12: 1 being unbelievably low, and 12 being unbelievably high. The scores tell the audience, and the tributes, how well the Gamemakers believe the tribute will be able to survive in the arena. Though most of the time, it just means who will be killed off first.

The Careers always get the highest scores, and sometimes tributes from Districts like Seven and Ten get 7s or 8s but most of the time the other tributes are given scores like 6, 5, or 4.

I walk into the sitting room and sit down on one of the couches. Cinna and Portia are here along with Effie, Haymitch and Peeta.

I watch as each tribute picture comes up onto the screen. A female mechanical voice reads out the tribute's first name and score in order of District first the boys than the girls. The voice pauses for six seconds between name, score and each District.

"District One. Marvel, 9. Glimmer, 9."

"District Two. Cato, 10. Clove, 10."

"District Three. Sextus, 6. Cida, 5."

"District Four. Wade, 9. Auricula, 8."

"District Five. Haynes, 6. Finch, 5." _So that the fox faced girl's name._ I think as the voice continues.

"District Six. Jason, 6. Palia, 5."

"District Seven. Gunnar, 8. Eunia, 7."

"District Eight. Crucis, 6. Saffie, 4."

"District Nine. Kern, 5. Tule, 4."

"District Ten. Canwarn, 5. Thea, 7." _That most be what the boy with the crippled foot's name._ The voice continues blocking my thoughts.

"District Eleven. Thresh, 9. Rue, 7."

When it comes to our turn, I forget all about the names of the other tributes, and we all hold our breaths as the voice reads out our scores. "District Twelve. Peeta, 8." We all look at Peeta and congratulate him then my name comes up. "Katniss…" My heart is pounding against my chest. "…11."

I look at the silver 11 that comes up next to my name and stare at it in shock. Everyone cheers, congratulating me with great enthusiasm.

"That's our girl!" Effie Trinket squeals happily. Haymitch slaps me on the back.

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!" Cinna says before hugging me tightly. "Wait 'til you see the interview dress." _Wonderful, more flames,_ I think with a laugh.

Peeta and I congratulated each other. I knew he would do well. He always does.

After we're done I head back to my room and close the door. As I climbed into bed, thoughts streamed into my mind like water. The first thing that comes to mind is my score.

_They gave me an eleven._ I think calmly. _They must either want me dead, or they really think I'll do well in the arena_. I not if this is true, but I do know is that I am going to show the Gamemakers that I deserve that 11, and no one can tell me other wise.

Soon my thoughts drifted to Peeta and our relationship. Tomorrow afternoon all of the Capitol will know the secret of mine and Peeta's relationship. And, according to Cinna, this would give us a higher chance of winning sponsors. Though apparently Effie Trinket was already succeeding in that area. I smiled at the thought, and soon started to drift off closer and closer to sleep, listening to the sounds of the forest scene from the window.

The Capitol believed the scenes would tear down the tributes from the inside out, but they only made me feel stronger and safer.

* * *

After Peeta and I come down from watching the sunrise. I went back to my room, took a shower and pulled on a blood red shirt and pair of dark jeans. The colour I had chose today was odd, but I felt that it was important show a little rebellion about what I was going through.

When I entered the dinning area, I noticed that Haymitch and Effie Trinket were up. I went to fill my plate and sat down next Peeta calmly.

"So what our we doing for the interviews?" I ask Haymitch, but I already knew the answer. Peeta and I had decided this morning that we'd both be trained separately for the interviews. That way we wouldn't be distracted by each other.

"Peeta asked to be separately trained for the interviews, since they're individual. Is that alright with you." Haymitch asked calmly.

I smile and nod. "I was thinking the same thing. Of course, you'll want us to still be inseparable when we're together, right?" I ask receiving a shocked face from Effie Trinket, a smile from Peeta and what I think is a half smile, half laugh from Haymitch. I'm glad I'm amusing them.

"Glad you agree. You'll have four hours with Effie from presentation and four with me on content. You'll start with Effie." I nod. How bad can it be?

* * *

To answer my own question, awful.

She makes me walk around my room in a floor-lengthened gown with five-inch heels. Every time I make a mistake she purses her lips, and advises me on the proper way of how to present myself. She actually slapped my hands when I brought the hem of my dress up too high.

"Not above the ankles." She snaps angrily. Is she still living in the Stone Age?

Finally, I master walking, but there's still sitting, posture – apparently I have a tendency to duck my head – eye contact, hand gestures and smiling – which is basically about smiling more. Effie has me saying different phrases starting with a smile, completing and saying the phrase while smiling, and ending the entire session with a smile.

My cheek muscles and jaw are so sore by lunch, I can barely eat.

"Well, I did my best." Effie says with a sigh. "Just try and be _likeable,_ Katniss."

"Because that's my specialty," I say sarcastically and harshly, topping it all off with an eye roll.

When it Haymitch's turn I feel even more frustrated then before. He sits there staring at me for about five minutes doing nothing but _staring_… that is until I yell at him. "What?"

"I'm trying to fine the right approach to your character for the interviews. Are you likable, humorous, determined, charming? So far we have you shining like a star. Your reaping, the opening ceremonies, the score for training. They all have made you extremely popular with the Capitol, but the people want to know the _inner_ Katniss. Unfortunately, you seem to be an unlikable girl who doesn't want to be here, and I for one know that's true." Haymitch spat this all out at me, but I tried to stay calm… for the moment anyway.

I think about something that I probably already know the answer to. "What Peeta's approach?"

"Likable. He seems to be able to be humorous naturally." Haymitch informs me, but I already knew that. "Let's try a few questions, shall we?"

We begin the questions, but the further we go the more useless it seems. Haymitch seems very determined to make me seem like a person who people will like, but soon he stops me. We try humble, but it doesn't work as well as we hoped; cocky, but I'm just not arrogant enough; I have too much vulnerability for ferocity; I'm not witty, funny, sexy – of course that was a long shot – or mysterious – I ready knew that before we even started.

Haymitch gives up after humorous and goes it pour himself a drink of alcohol. After that action, I storm to my room, and have my dinner there. Will, if you call eating every food you can think of, and throwing the china plates at a scene of the Capitol people in my window, _having dinner_.

I suddenly hear a knock at the door. "Go away!" I yell, but soon Peeta enters my room and sees the broken dishes on the ground. Was I so angry enough to leave the door unlocked? _Of course I was._ I glare at Peeta as he walks into the room.

"Redecorating? I can help if you want." He teases with a smile, but even his jokes can't calm me down. He looks at me with a sigh, closes the door, locks it, and then walks to the bathroom to grab a damp cloth. He wipes my face and the blood on my hands from the broken plates. "You really shouldn't get upset with them. They're just trying to help you out." he tells me calmly, gently caressing my face.

"I know it just so frustrating to be treated like this." I say as I drop the plate in my hands to the ground.

"If you want, I'll help you clean, and sleep in here with you, until morning. It should calm you down." I don't say a word but start cleaning up. It takes us an hour to throw all the broke plates into the garbage disposal. When we're finished, Peeta and I climb into my bed, and fall asleep to the sounds of the forest scene from the reset window.

* * *

In the morning I don't wake up to Peeta's soft voice telling me the sunrise is starting. Instead I wake up to my prep teams voices.

The time with Haymitch and Effie has ended, and now it's Cinna's turn. Maybe he can help me with my problem of the interviews.

_Sorry, Peeta. No watching the sunrise today._

* * *

**Note: I thought it would be interesting to name the other tributes, so I could think of good scores for them more easily. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. ****Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 8.**

* * *

The team works on me until only a couple of hours before the interviews begin. They turn my skin to glowing satin with flecks of gems on my left arm, just below my left shoulder. They paint flame designs on my twenty prefect nails. Flavius weaves in my hair carefully in the front and then makes a loose continuous braid and pins it to the hair underneath. He places several small, sparkly aurous jeweled barrette clips into the intricately weaved braid. He leaves two small pieces of hair hanging loosely on each side of my make-up encompassed face.

My face is covered with pale, iridescent foundation, and then my features are redrawn. Huge dark, mysterious eyes, full red shiny lips, and lashes that reflect the light when I blink.

Finally Cinna enters the room; my team leaves him and I alone. I look to see Cinna carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Is that my dress?" I ask quietly.

Cinna nods and slowly unzips the bag. Inside is the must beautiful dress I've ever seen. It's red and simple but that just makes it more beautiful. It's a single strap gown, covered with flecks of glistening gold. When I put it on, it feels like I've just gained forty pounds.

"What makes it so heavy?" I inquire.

"There's panels of the synthetic fire sewn into the hem. They give it a flare when you twirl, or should I say flame." Cinna smiles.

I step into the shoes, which are only two inches high. Thank God. Cinna allows me to look in the floor to ceiling mirror in the bathroom. I stare at my reflection. I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun. For a while I just stand there with Cinna gazing at my transformation from Katniss Everdeen to the girl on fire.

The gems on my arm come up just above the strap and just below it. My skin glows from whatever my team put on me. My hair is flawless. I feel like I could cry. "Cinna," I whisper, "Thank you."

* * *

"I couldn't do it Cinna, no matter what we try." I burst out after walking around the room several times. "I just _can't _be someone else."

"Then don't." Cinna explains. "Just be yourself and people will adore you. I already do, and look at how little amount of time I've been with you."

"Haymitch says that I'm 'an unlikable girl who doesn't want to be here.'" I retort, and that makes Cinna laugh a little. "What?"

"With Haymitch you _are_ unlikable. You're a girl who was taken from your home to save your sister. But if you take all that away, you'll find a beautiful, confident, amazing, spirited young woman who as won the heart of the Capitol, and a young boy whose name we both know." Cinna takes my hand in his, and says to me gently. "When you're up there pretend you're answering the question as if I'm the one asking them. I'll be sitting in the front row with the other stylist, so just look at me when you answer the questions. Alright?" He looks into my eyes, and the gold eyeliner he wears dances in the light, making it impossible not to look at him and see the kindness in his soul. After all, eyes _are_ windows to the soul.

I nod as Cinna leads me out of the room with his hand on the small of my back. We meet up the rest of the District Twelve team at the elevator. Portia has done a wonderful job with Peeta. He looks… amazing, stunning, and breathtaking in a black suit with flames on his sleeves and red trimming on his collar and pants. Cinna has kept his promise to keep me and Peeta matching even if the similarities are small.

When the elevator opens to the ground floor, all the tributes are already being lined up to go on stage. We will be sitting in an arch on the stage and, will remain there until Peeta finishes his interview. Soon Caesar Flickerman introduces us and, we all walk up the seemingly never-ending steps.

The lights are the first to hit me as I enter the stage. My seat is the second closest to the door so I don't have far to walk, but I feel like every minute is another step towards my coming death… and it is.

The stage as been set in the City Circle with an elevated seating area for the more important citizens, which basically means the teams from each District and the sponsors are sitting here. A large balcony to the right of the stage is reversed for the Gamemakers. The other balconies are full of camera crews, and everywhere you look there's a citizen of the Capitol standing in the City Circle.

Caesar Flickerman is wearing his usual electronic lit suit with powdered blue hair, prismatic eyelids and shimmering lips.

I watch as Caesar Flickerman announces the first tribute to be interviewed. "Let's see if she does indeed shine. Let's give a warm round of applause for Glimmer!" Glimmer gets up from her chair and walks to the one next to Caesar's in a flashy pink cocktail dress. She sits down, and Caesar begins her three-minute interview.

"Glimmer, are you prepared?" He asks in a questioningly voice which make his Capitol accent heighten.

"Yes Caesar I am _very_ prepared." She says, add emphasis on 'very', her approach is indisputable, sexy and beautiful.

"I like that, that's assurance, self-assurance…" Caesar smiles wide before he is interrupted by Glimmer.

"And, ah… as you can see I'm wearing one of our own creations…" I hear Glimmer trail off as the rest of the interviews flickered off and on in my ears.

* * *

"A big round of applause! Marvel!" I heard Caesar say after Marvel completes his interview with a loud whoop. His wearing a blue suit and his approach was self-explanatory; his humor.

* * *

"Welcome Clove." Caesar says as Clove walked to the center of the stage wearing an orangey-red dress with a light red ruffled top. Her approach was apparently sarcastic, but also sweet.

* * *

"It's an honor representing my District." Cato said arrogantly, he was wearing a suit that was black from head to toe.

"You're a fighter." Caesar asked with a smile.

"I'm prepared, vicious, I'm ready to go." Cato answered confidently.

"Cato!" Caesar said at the end of Cato's interview. I knew Cato was aiming to be a monstrous, ruthless killing-machine.

* * *

"I can apply myself to a situation at present, I will be able to figure it out." Foxface, whose real name was Finch, said. She was wearing sequin blue party dress with a large, opal-studded necklace.

"Thank you Finch, lovely to see you, thank you so much." Caesar ended and Foxface walked back to her seat.

* * *

"Rue, you climb trees, you're pretty quick and are you a hunter? Gatherer?" Caesar asked Rue, who was wearing a blue childish dress with blue bows in her hair. I didn't listen in or look at this interview for the rest of the time.

Until I heard Caesar call my name. I rise from my plush, comforting seat, and shake his hand. "So Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you must since you arrived here?" He inquires.

"Well, I guess that would be the lamb stew," I reply honestly, keeping my eyes on Cinna. He's smiling at the moment, which boosts my morale.

"Lamb stew?" Caesar says with a huge grin. "Well, I'll have to find that out for myself wouldn't I? I prefer the rabbit stew. I eat it by the buckets." I laugh and everyone follow me. "Does it show?" He asks me putting, putting his hand on his flat stomach.

I shake my head with a slightly forced smile. "No, But the lamb stew is very good and every thing here is so clean. I haven't seen a spick of dirt anywhere. Well… that is if you don't count the Training Center." Everyone laughs at my comment, even Caesar.

"Now Katniss, when you came out in the opening ceremonies wearing those flames, my heart stopped." Caesar says with yet another silly smile on his face.

"So did mine." I answer.

"Well, what did you think of the costume?" Caesar asks.

I smile at him and than turn my head to Cinna. "It was so breathtaking, I didn't know if the person wearing it was really me. Cinna is amazing at what he does. Just look that this dress, do you want to see its flames?" whoops, shouts, and many yes's from everyone around me. I get up and twirl setting the flames of the dress to action. I receive gasping and awes from the crowd along with applause before I finally sit down, feeling a little dizzy from the spinning. I giggle.

"How did you feel when your sister, Prim, was chosen at the Reaping?" Caesar asks suddenly.

Completely caught off-guard, I thought about this for a moment and take a shuddering breathe before answering. "I felt like..." the words stumble out of my mouth. "I felt like the world ended, and if I didn't stop her, it really would end. I'll win, and come home for her. I love you so much, Prim." The tears in my eyes are real and everyone is crying along with me, even Caesar.

After we both dry our tears with his handkerchief, Caesar grasps my hands before he stops the interview. "Good luck to Katniss Everdeen, volunteer from District Twelve!" I walk to my seat and receive a smile from Peeta.

And now it's the moment I been dreading since Cinna, Peeta and I thought of the idea. _Peeta's interview._

* * *

**Note: I had the interviews for the book and the interviews from the movie mush together to give it an interesting take on things. All the tributes outfits are from the movie. Stage, tribute arch idea and the three minutes of stage time are from the book. **

**The interviews of the tributes before Katniss and Peeta are word for word from the movie. Katniss' has a little of the book, a little of the movie and a little from my own thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. **

******Note: The starting of Peeta's interview (the scene with the smelling) is from the movie the rest is all me.**

**Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 9.**

* * *

"Let's see if he's wears flames also, please welcome… Peeta Mellark!" I heard Caesar call Peeta's name and it begins.

Peeta gets up from his seat, smiling and waving at the crowd. "Peeta, welcome." Caesar says as he shakes his hand.

"How are you finding the Capitol?" Caesar asks as he and Peeta sit down. "And don't say with a map." The crowd laughs along with Caesar.

"It's… ah… it's different. It's different from back home." Peeta explains.

"Different? In what way? Give us an example." Caesar asks, I watch as Peeta begins think about the question.

"Okay. Well the… ah… showers here are weird." Peeta says and everyone in the audience laughs, even the tributes around him. Peeta is naturally that funny.

"The showers?" Caesar looks at him as if he is about to laugh himself.

"Yes." Peeta says.

"We have different showers." Caesar's comment sends the audience into more roaring laughter.

"I have a question for you Caesar? Do I smell like roses?" Peeta's facial expression has a serious look on it, but the audience is laughing away at what is happening on stage.

"Umm." Caesar bends down to take a sniff of Peeta's shirt. "Alright, alright."

"Come on take a whiff." Peeta encourages while the audience, the tributes, and myself are bursting with laughter very loudly.

"Umm, yeah, okay," Caesar says.

"Yeah." Peeta mimes Caesar's words.

"Do I-? Do I smell like…" Caesar asks, and Peeta bends down to take a sniff of Caesar. The crowd is loving every minute of this.

"Mmm." Peeta looks up at Caesar, and they both give each other the same look. "You differently smell better then I do."

The crowd is splitting at the seams with deafening laughter as Caesar says, "Well I've lived here long."

"That makes since." Peeta says as he and Caesar both sit themselves back in their chairs in the same poise. Caesar and Peeta laugh, and then is if cued by someone, Peeta's hand drifts to his locket, and begins to fumble with it.

Caesar is about to ask his next question but is stopped when he notices the locket dangling from Peeta's hands. "What this?" Caesar asks and looks more closely at the locket. Peeta looks down at the locket, and shows it up to Caesar. "I believe this must be Peeta's tribute token."

Peeta smiles. "Yes, a _very_ special person gave it to me. I don't mean my mother, she can't stand me." audience guffaws at this comment as if it's joke, but I know that Peeta is being truthful about what he says. I can't count how many times Peeta has come to school with bruises on his face and arms.

"So if it wasn't your mother, then this _very_ special person must be a young lady," Caesar says and Peeta smiles as he answers again.

"Yes, we've been going strong for three years. She's the most beautiful, confident, amazing girl I've ever met, and honestly I'm kind of surprised she's mine." I want to tear up about what Peeta is saying about me, but I know I should save the tears for when everyone the big revelation. "Here." Peeta give the locket to Caesar. "You can't have it, but you can hold it."

Caesar smiles and takes the locket gently in his hands. Soon he notices that it opens. "It's a locket, and I'll bet my suit the girl inside is a picture of your girl?" Caesar asks.

Peeta doesn't answer him about who the picture is of. Instead he tells Caesar to open it. Caesar looks at Peeta curiously, but opens the locket softly in his hands. Then . . . his eyes widen.

"Well. Well, well. I see why you love her so much." Caesar holds up the locket carefully to show the cameras. Soon the picture of me lights up on the large screen behind us, and everyone gasps. "It's our very own, Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar shouts to the crowd, and my face lights up.

Caesar turns to look at me, and I put on a genuine smile. Everyone now knows about our secret. "Well, good luck to you both." Caesar says loudly over the ear-rending noises from the crowds as he ends Peeta's interview.

"Thank you." Peeta says as he goes back to his seat, but before he does he kisses my hand gently. Everyone awes; except the tributes. _No surprises there._

"There you have it! The Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games!" Caesar says as we all climb off stage.

Once everyone is off, Peeta is surround by many of the female tributes that offer their condolences to him about our situation. He's not the only who's getting attention. Some of the boys are staring at me as if I'm a prize to be won.

I don't look that them, but instead I walk over to the crowd of girls, pull Peeta out, and press my lips to his. The kiss is, if possible, even more electrifying than usual. I send it as a single message to the girls saying, _hands off, he's mine_, and to the boys saying, _I'm his and no one else's_. Then Peeta and I walk to the elevator, and head up to the penthouse.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. **

**I hope you all like the Sunrise Promise.**

**Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 10. **

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Peeta's soft knock on the door. I quickly get out of bed, and slip on jeans and a plain evergreen colored t-shirt. I open the door quietly to see Peeta standing nearby with a smile on his face. He gently takes my hand and leads me up to the roof.

I take in the peaceful view for a few short moments, and then follow Peeta up to the roof of the dome. We've found that this is the best place to watch the sunrise.

"So how come no one's yelled at us for being up here at this hour?" I ask.

"Cause no one is watching the roof until breakfast. They seem to think that none of the tributes like to wake up at this time, when it's still dark, but I guess today they're wrong. Look." Peeta points to twenty-two other figures that emerge for the dome. _The other tributes._

The tension in the air is incredible as Peeta and I climb down to where they're all standing. Everyone seems to be feeling… awkward. I walk over to them, and just simply stand there.

"Did you all come to watch the sunrise, too?" I ask. Some of the tributes nod their heads, but most turn their heads away from me wearing a deep scowl on their faces. The Careers have their heads held high. I know they believe us all to be inferior to them. Second-class, menial, and _worthless_.

"We don't know _you_ weaklings would be here too," Clove says sneering.

Foxface looks at Clove with an irritated frown. "You're not the only ones who might die in the next few days." Her voice is confident and strong. She reminds me of a fox more than ever.

"Look," Peeta walks towards the rest of the tributes. "We call came here for the same reason. To watch what will be, to most of us, our last real sunrise. So I say we all go on to the roof of the garden and watch it from there, it'll be starting soon." Peeta suggests in a firm, commanding voice that made me feel proud to have him as mine.

"Fine, lover boy, but this doesn't change anything that happens in the arena." Cato announces, receiving a nod from the rest of the tributes.

"Never thought it would." Peeta replies in a hushed voice as he walks with the rest of the tributes and me.

For what seems like several eternities, we sit in silence until someone starts to talk. It's the redheaded female tribute from District Nine, Tule. "I miss home," She whispers, but it can be heard through the silence. "My dad would be up by now watering the fields. My mom will probably call him in around eight for breakfast, and then they watch me go in to the arena… to my death." We all sit there in death-like silence, but it is as if we're friends listening to her problems. Not people who are to cause her death.

Then the boy from District Six, Jason, speaks as well. "My parents' are both mechanics. They taught me how to repair my old motorbike… they say if I die, they'll wouldn't sell it, or use it ever, but I know they can't kept that promise. They'd probably not go to work. They'd shut down the shop. Losing their only son will be hard on them," Jason says as he stares at the now rising pink and orange sun.

"My mother won't close _her_ stop if I die. She'll just gloat to her costumer about how her oldest daughter made it into the Hunger Games. She wouldn't care about me if I died, she'll just encourage my sisters to be more like me. I won't even be remembered unless I win." Glimmer blurts out bitterly. All of us look at her as if she's gone insane. Why would a Career show weakness in front of the tributes she's about to hunt down to kill? _Maybe the Careers are just as human as the rest of us…_

"My mom won't cry either. She'll just say that I was weak, and I'm not her son. My mom had me trained for the Games since I was five." Cato explains to no one in particular. _What is with these Careers?_

"My mom started my training when I four, same age as my brothers. She was so proud when I volunteered for the Games." Marvel looks out past the city. _Maybe he's looking for home?_

"Why do our parents want us dead?" The Career girl from District Four, Auricula, looked like she wanted to cry.

"I don't think want you to die." Rue says softly, bringing her knees to her chest.

"How would you know?" snapped Wade, the boy of District Four. He was the youngest of the Career tributes, same age as Rue, and he didn't seem as strong as his score suggested.

"They want you to be able to win so you didn't have to be in the reaping again." I answer Wade more sharply then I intended to. "All a tribute's parent wants is to see their child come home from the arena and never go back in again."

A few of the tributes nodded, and the others didn't do anything. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they agree.

"It needs to change." Peeta says with a strong tone.

Clove looks at Peeta. "But how? It's not like we can do anything."

"But we can." Cato says. "The winner can change Panem. They can start a rebellion. It will have to start small, but it will grow. After all, the victor is a survivor, a champion for the people, a person who endured the Capitol's torture on us, and those tributes before us." Cato words take me by surprise, but I guess a Career can have negative thoughts about the Capitol, too.

"What if we start the rebellion in the arena? With some type of symbol or something," Sextus, the tribute boy from District Three offered.

"What about this?" Clove drew out a symbol on the roof from the dew of the morning. It was a simple circle with a tilted arrow piercing the sides of the one-dimensional shape.

"What does that mean?" Thea from District Ten asked Clove.

"It's a sign that a citizen of District Two places on their arm when they don't want to be trained for the arena, it's a symbol of rebellion saying that 'I'm going to die my own way on my own terms.' Would this work?" She asks the whole group

"Yeah. Plus, it's easy to remember. The sunrise is almost finished. We should head back to our floors soon." Sextus says as he begins to climb off the roof along with all of the rest of us.

Just as the tributes began towards the elevator, Glimmer stops us. "Wait, if one of us is killed by another tribute that tribute should draw the symbol on the fallen tribute's right shoulder. If they die of the elements or the cause is unknown, draw the symbol on their left shoulder," Glimmer continued. "It should be drawn with the marker's own blood."

Everyone agrees and doesn't seem to feel uncomfortable about. When I think about it, the idea seems more and more right. If we drew the symbol with our own blood then that would show the Capitol that we are against this. We're using our but of our life it draw a simple symbol on someone we barely know, _we_ are will weaken ourselves in order to full a promise. The Sunrise Promise.

Then we all begin to act like we're wishing for the other's deaths as the tributes ride the elevator down to their floors and Peeta and I walk down the stairs back to ours.

"That was weird," Peeta remarks with a smirk on his face.

"That was human." I throw my arms over his shoulders as my lips meet his. Soon, we'd be facing our deaths inside the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. **

******Note: The colours of the jackets were changed to match the District they came from.**

**Please comment and review. ****Now on to Chapter 11. **

* * *

As soon as I enter my room, I head into the bathroom to find a black t-shirt and brownish-gray pants with a belt hanging in front of my closet's double-doors. Underneath the outfit sits a pair of brown leather hiking boots with rubber soles and treads. After I quickly take a shower and finished getting dressed, I hear rapping on the door.

"Katniss," Haymitch's voice calls to me as he opens the door slowly. "It's time to go." His tone is unusually quiet.

I nod before walking out into the hallway where Haymitch, Peeta, and Effie are waiting for me. I noticed that Peeta has changed too, wearing the same black t-shirt and brown-gray colored pants as me.

We soon begin walking towards the roof. When we reach the last step I see that the other tributes are gathered in the spacious area. I stand next to Peeta as Haymitch gives us his last instructions. "I have four final pieces of advice. One: When the gong sounds, grab the closest thing to you and run like hell. The Cornucopia is just a bloodbath to rid the Games of weaker tributes; only stupid tributes and stronger tributes go for supplies closer and inside the Cornucopia, if you want to stay smart and alive, do what I say.

"Two: Find water. You can hunt all you like, but no matter how many plants and animals you rack up; you'll only be able to survive if you are near water.

"Three: Get rid of the Careers food supply. The Careers will likely kept their supplies near the Cornucopia. Destroy the supplies, and you destroy the Careers.

"And four: Don't group up with each other until the last eight standing. You be able to remember who you want to look out for by then and two is better than one." Suddenly a loud noise rings in our ears as the hovercraft taking us to the arena appears above us. I stare at the immense gray machine, and then watch as a sturdy ladder comes flying down.

We're loaded onto to the aircraft by District, and are soon strapped into the seats of the aerial machines cargo hold. The hovercraft flies off to the unknown area where this year's arena has been built. As the massive airship flies, a woman in a white suits injects a needle into the other tributes forearm.

"What's that?" I ask as the woman stabs me sharply opposite my forearm with the end of the needle.

"Your tracker, so the Gamemakers can find you in the arena," She replies automatically as she takes the needle out. "Don't want to lose you." She then moves on to Peeta who is sitting beside me.

As the ride continues Peeta keeps me calm by talking softly to me while holding my hand tightly. After about a half an hour later the hovercraft stops with a small jerk, and crew allow us to leave our seats. The ladder takes us down into a tube that brings us to an underground buliding beneath the arena. A pair of Peacekeepers escorts us each to our Launch Room. There Cinna will be waiting for me.

When I enter the room and see Cinna standing there, I run up to him and tightly hug him.

He gets me to slip on a black jacket with red trim that falls down to my thighs. I know that Cinna is not allowed to design any part of the uniform for the arena but I knew if he could he'd add flames to the sleeves. I smile internally at my comment.

"How are you feeling?" He asks sincerely. I look up at him.

"Scared, frightened, nervous." I answer as calmly as I can.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. I'm not allowed to bet, but if could, I'd bet on you." Cinna's words cheer me up. Then he brings out my mocking jay pin from his pocket.

"Where did you get my pin?" I ask bewildered of having completely forgotten about it.

"I got it from Haymitch. He found it on your dresser in your room. He said it's your tribute token." He pinned it to the inside of my jacket. "I was almost not allowed to give it to you. Some thought the pin could be used as a weapon, giving you an unfair advantage. They _eventually_ let it through," says Cinna. "Eliminated a ring from that District One girl, though. If you twisted the gemstone, a poisonous spike would pop out from the center. She said she didn't know the ring transformed, but even still, she lost her token."

"What about Peeta's token?" I asked.

Cinna smiled at me. "The Gamemakers cleared it during the interviews. Said there would be an uproar if he wasn't wearing it in the arena."

"Good." I breathe out. "I'm worried about him, Cinna" The words stumble out before I can catch them, yet Cinna smiles, his refreshed golden eyeliner flashing and gleaming. Then his expression turned into something a little more, for lack of a better term, contemplative.

"You know, I remember during the 56th Hunger Games, a brother and sister, twins, were drawn from District Eight. I was fifteen at the time, same age as the tribute boy and girl. They made a huge impression on the Capitol. They received the same score from training, and dressed to match during the interviews. When they got to the arena they survived until themselves and a boy from District One were the last ones standing." Cinna paused for a second.

"What happened? Did they both die?" I interrogate him. I've never seen, or heard of this Game before.

"The girl was killed by the other tribute while she was hunting for food. Her brother was so angry he hunted down the District One boy, and soon he killed the boy… brutally. He became the victor, but during his victory tour, he was found by his mentor in his hotel room… dead." Cinna looked upset for moment, but then gave me a serious look. "Keep Peeta by your side no matter what happens in the arena. Even if he's not with you physically, find him with your heart, and search for him that way."

"_Ten seconds to launch._" A mechanical male voice said from an unknown place. "_Ten_." The countdown was initiating.

"Good luck." Cinna pulled me into another embrace.

"_Seven._" the mechanical voice said.

I stepped on to the launch pad, and listened as the countdown continued.

"_Four… three… two… one._" I'm lifted through a clear tube, and then I appear in front of the Cornucopia. It's silver, and horn shaped with a tail. It looks like a plane wreck but it shows the modern side of the Capitol… I guess.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith, all time announcer for the Hunger Games, voice booms around me.

It doesn't begin yet; I have sixty seconds to wait until the large lit up screen hanging from the Cornucopia says "1". I look around.

I can see all the tributes around me each in a different colored jacket trimmed with red. District One's jacket is an royal, aphotic violet. District Two's is a matte asphalt-esque stormy gray. District Three's is a riveting red-yellow. District Four's is a dark aqua. District Five's is a gold background peppered with scarlet. District Six's is a pewter-like silver. Distinct Seven's is a rich, yellow-based brown. Distinct Eight's is a golden brown. Distinct Nine's is a foil-like burnt copper. District Ten's was a deep mauve, and District Eleven's is a metallic olive green.

Around all of us is forest expect for a lake that lies behind the Cornucopia. I look that the supplies that flow out of the Cornucopia and some thing catches my eye. A metal bow and a quiver and arrows lend up against a bin. It's farther into the Cornucopia so if I went for it I'd probably die in the bloodbath. I look at Peeta who is staring at me. He knows what I'm thinking and shakes his head. I feel a little disappointed but I agree with him. I find a bag that close enough for me to grab and pick that.

I look at the screen. _Seven, six, five, four, three… two… one_. Now the Hunger Games _really_ begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. ****Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 12.**

* * *

I only focused enough to see Foxface and Peeta running into the trees. Foxface doesn't have anything in her hands, but Peeta is carrying a bag and a spear. _I don't know how he got that weapon without dying._

I don't pay attention to the chaos around me as I run for the bag. Unfortunately, Gunnar, the tribute boy from District Seven, has picked the same bag. It's all a blur until I see him fall to the ground with a knife in his back.

I look up to see Clove glaring at me. We stare at each for a second, until she points to her right shoulder. I know what she means, and pull up my bag just as two diggers hit it, I have time to grab the dagger from Gunnar's back, and make a run for the forest.

I run for another fifteen minutes, and then I reach to check the contents of my bag, but before I can the cannons counting each death fires. One, two, three, four… I count until I reach eleven, and then the cannons stop. Eleven dead, thirteen alive. I sigh, hoping Peeta isn't one of those eleven. I shake my head of the thought, and go back to viewing my supplies.

I pull the knives from the bag, _three knives all together_, and open the bag. I take out one thin black sleeping bag, two packages of food; one of crackers, and one of dried beef strips, a box of wooden matches, a small coil of wire, a pair of sunglasses, about a meter of rope, and a half-gallon plastic bottle that is, _of course_, empty.

Thankfully, I soon found water as Haymitch instructed, and fill the bottle to the brim. I use my knife to tear off pieces of bark of a pine tree near by. _I'll have to set up snares soon_, I think. When it begins to get dark I finally find the perfect stop to sleep for the night. A willow tree with a branch high enough, and strong enough, to sleep on, it's heavily concealed by the surrounding trees perfectly. I climb up the tree, and tie my sleeping bag - with me in it - onto the branch.

Soon the anthem plays above me, and I see faces of the dead flash above me. Cida from District Three. Wade for District Four, this surprises me to see a Career die on the first day. Haynes from District Five. Palia and Jason from District Six, _poor Jason, his parents will be heart broken_. Gunnar and Eunia from District Seven. Crucis from District Eight. Kern and Tule from District Nine, I feel sorry for Tule's parents, having to watch their daughter's death just hours after she said they would be watching her on the TV. And the last to show is Thea from District ten.

So, that means Peeta, all the Careers from District One and Two, Auricula from District Four, Sextus from District Three, Foxface, Saffie from District Eight, Canwarn from District Ten, and Tresh and Rue from Eleven. I felt so happy that Peeta had lived, but I was too tried to enjoy the moment. I soon fell asleep to the sounds of the forest around me.

* * *

_Snap!_ I wake with a start as I look down to see a shadow walking towards me. _Snap, Snap!_ I watch as the shadow moves closer. _Snap, Snap!_ The shadow stops, and then seconds later a fire burns profusely nearby me. I can't help but think, _you're lightly the signal of your own death._

It's takes about ten minutes for the fire to attract footsteps. I know what comes next, and I block the sound from my ears as a slender figure kills the tribute. Soon a cannon fired, and the footsteps grew louder, _I can see the Careers walking in my direction._

I hear their voices come through my now unplugged ears. "Did you kill her?" I hear Cato voice ask an unknown figure.

"Yeah, didn't you hear the cannon?" This voice was coming from Clove. "And I marked her just like we did with all the others back at the Cornucopia." I knew what that meant. The Careers were keeping to the promise. I had to smile a little, then as quickly as the smile had appeared, it vanished as I heard the next voice, and my heart stopped.

"I didn't think you'd actually mark every tribute there." The all to familiar voice said.

"Well, we did, now let's go and find your girlfriend. She'd make a valuable partner for us," Cato said in an odd voice.

"This way," Peeta said leading them through the trees, _passing mine as they walked._


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. ****Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 13.**

* * *

_Betrayal._ That's the first thing that comes to mind as I watch Peeta and the Careers fade into the distance. _He betrayed me. He doesn't even want me to live. He wants me dead._ I feel rage flowing through me. I want Peeta to feel the betrayal I have but, even through I feel this way, I still can't help but love him.

I couldn't think about this right now. I needed to sleep, and in the morning, I was getting the hell out of here. I close my eyes slowly.

When I wake up, the fake sun is rising above me. I sigh as I focus my energy on getting out of this tree. It doesn't take me long to begin my search for a new site. I'm cautious as I try not to step on any twigs or crunch too many leaves. Around noon I hear a rustle in some bushes nearby. I freeze, watching the bushes carefully.

In a just few short seconds, something small emerges. It's a white rabbit. I look at it to make sure I haven't caught its attention, then I slowly reach for one of my knives, and throw it at the rabbit. The knife hits its target.

I gently pick up the dead rabbit and then begin to clean and skin it. When I'm finished, I build a small fire to cook the meat. I love the taste of rabbit. It's one of the game I really enjoy eating. I eat about half the animal, and wrap the rest in a large leaf. _I'll eat it for supper tonight._

Not far away from the rabbit, I find a tree that will do well for tonight. I set up snares around my tree and look up at the sky. I know that I have hours to go until night breaks. I look around for any danger… or food.

I'm in luck. Thick ripe blackberries grow on a bush a mile or so from my chosen tree. pick a single juicy berry, and pop it into my mouth. The sweetness of the berry explodes on my tongue. I grab a few leaves to make a quick basket. Then I pick almost all the berries, leaving the unripe ones behind, and pour them into the small crafted basket.

I slowly walk back to my tree, eating the rest of the rabbit on the way. I decide to take a quick nap.

I open my eyes again to the sound of the anthem. I look up at the artificial star dotted sky to see a picture of District Eight's female tribute, Saffie. Her picture was the only one. I sigh. _So the Careers killed her… and Peeta helped._ I don't feel angry anymore. Instead I feel like crying.

_Why would Peeta want to help the Careers hunt me down? Did I really mean nothing to him?_ I tried hard not to cry. I knew if I cried the people watching would see me as weak, and Haymitch would never be able to get sponsors for a weak tribute.

I focus a lot of my strength to hold back my tears, and soon fall back to sleep.

* * *

I awake to the smell of smoke. I turn my head to stare widen eyed at the blazing forest nearby. It's not a natural forest fire._ It's man made._

I struggle out of my sleeping bag and jump off the branch, not hesitating to run away from the fast-spreading fire as it starts engulfing my surroundings.

All around me I see flames. The trees and grass are ablaze. I run faster, trying to escape a burning death. I stop as I see a fireball coming towards me. I fling myself out of the way and continue to run. I dodge another and continue. I'm surrounded by fire with nowhere go.

All of a sudden a burning tree branch falls in my way. My left side is blocked by the inferno, but my right side is safe. I continue running until a fireball nicks my leg. I scream out loud as I duck into a corner. My leg burns like no pain I've ever experienced, but I don't have time to rest as another fireball is coming right towards me.

I get up and miss it just in time. I limply run through the burning forest. My throat burns as I move through the thick, gray smoke that has surrounded the trees. I cough too many times to count as I hear the muffled sounds of flowing water. I have to get there and soon. I limp faster towards the steam and I jump in, allowing the water to surround me.

The cold water helps soothe my burning leg. I dunk myself under. The cold liquid enters my mouth for a moment and relieves my burning throat. I stay underwater for a few seconds until I hear the muffled sounds of footsteps. _Other tributes._

I stay silent under the water as the Careers walk towards me. I don't think they saw me submerge into the steam. I watch them from the water, and listen to their distorted conversation.

"Are you… came this way…" Cato's garbled voice enters my water filled ears.

"… if you… me, then look… her… self…" Glimmer shouts her chopped sentence at Cato. "She… gotten far."

_They're arguing about finding me._

"Should have… boy with… helped… find her…" Clove's muffled voice says. Then I realize that Peeta's not with them.

"Let's go… him than." Marvel says to them.

_What are they going to do with Peeta?_ I think as I emerge from the water. I limp towards the largest tree and begin to climb it.

After I tie myself onto the branch, I take a closer look at my leg. It looks as bad as it feels. I cringe as I pour water on it. I hate showing weakness, but my leg hurts so much.

I soon check my bag. The outside is soaking wet, but the material the bag was made from has kept the water out. My supplies are dry.

I sit in the tree for a bit staring into space until I hear a twig snap in the distance. I look over in that direction to see someone walking towards my tree. I look down, grabbing one of my knifes.

The tribute gets closer. I stare at the figure and realize who it is. "Peeta." I gasp silently. He's hurt, but not badly. I watch him, as he gets closer.

I see that he still as his spear and pack. _Is he here looking for me? Did the Careers try to kill him? Or did they hurt him to find me so they could follow?_

Right now, I don't care. I carefully aim my knife, and throw it just in front of his foot. Peeta looks up and his brilliant sapphire eyes stare at me. He grabs my knife, and runs up to my tree.

He climbs it slowly and sits on the branch next to me. His eyes never leave mine. "Are you alright? I saw you running out of the fire. You scared me half to death."

I struggle to form an answer. "You… you betrayed me." I whisper, I know the Capitol's cameras are on our every word. "You allied yourself with the Careers in order for them to kill me. I hate you." I whisper, the words taste and feel wrong, but I have to say them. I can't be with him any longer; if I stay with him we'll both die.

"I allied myself with them in order to find you. I knew once did I would leave their group and come back to you. I would never betray you Katniss." Peeta leaned over and pressed his lips to mine more forcefully than usual.

We broke apart only after I heard a shrill laugh. "I knew if we followed lover boy we'd find you." Glimmer appeared in the middle the dense woods with my bow and arrows, flanked by Auricula who was holding a sword with her right hand.

"How sweet. A final kiss before you die!" Auricula said with a frightening laugh.

I stare at them in surprise, and then looked to Peeta. His eyes were wider than mine, so I knew he didn't think he was being followed.

"Good bye." Glimmer said sweetly and fired an arrow. She missed us by a few inches, getting the arrow stuck just above our heads.

"Give me that." Auricula instructed and took the bow from Glimmer. She grabbed an arrow and tried to shot. Her shot didn't hit remotely close to us.

"They're going to have to come down sooner or later, we'll wait for them here." Glimmer looked up at us with a deadly sneer.

Peeta shrugged. "Between the two of us, I know we'll live." I smiled at Peeta. "We should take watch until we can think of a plan."

I nod, and Peeta offers to go first. I agree. I'm so tried I can't even stop my heavy eyelids from shutting.

As I slowly close my eyes, I see a shadow moving through the trees. Who's that? I ask myself as I drift to sleep under Peeta's guard.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. **

**Note: For those of you who been following this story you may have noticed that I try to update everyday and when I get a certain amount of reviewers I update the next chapter even faster.**

**I'd just like you all to know that I am very proud of this story and of all the people who have taken the time to add it to your following or favouriting list, for reviewing and just for reading. It means a lot to me. Thank you all.**

**Please continue to comment and review. ****Now on to Chapter 14.**

* * *

_Two days._ We haven't moved from this tree in two days. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Glimmer and Auricula don't seem inclined to move either. I think they're afraid that if one of them reports back to the other Careers, the one who stayed behind will get killed by us.

Right now, I don't think that's possible, as Peeta and I are both injured and wouldn't get far.

My leg burns under the strip of cotton Peeta gave me. I need medicine to treat my leg, and I need to get it fast.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Peeta asks me in a hushed whisper. I turn my head to him. Night's falling on the arena, and the dark blue in his eyes is more pronounced.

"I'm okay." I whisper.

"Are you sure? You hurt quite bad." Peeta points out, yet again.

I roll my eyes, and then I see a shadow in the trees again, just like the one from two days ago. I focus my eyes on the shadow and notice who it is. _Rue,_ I think as she pints to something above me.

I look up to see a small parachute with a pot attached to it, lodged above me. It's a sponsor's gift. I slowly reach up and grab the pot. It contains some type of ointment. I unwrap the strip of cotton and apply the cream to my burns.

Peeta watches me smear the ointment on the burn. "I see Haymitch got you some sponsors." Peeta's voice had a hint of jealously in it.

"I'm sure he got you sponsors too." I say trying to comfort him as he gives me a non-reassuring smile. I look to see Rue still hiding in the tree. She'll still points above me. I look up a little higher to see… _Oh no. Tracker jackers._ They were mutations, mutts, which the Capitol created with a poisonous string that, in small doses, causes hallucinations, and, in large doses, causes death.

Mutts were made when the rebellion against the Capitol happened. They were made for different purposes. The tracker jackers were made to protect the Capitol from intruders.

I point to the tracker jackers' nest as I look at Rue. She nods and makes a sawing motion with her hand, and then she disappears into the forest.

I grab one of my knives and climb up to the branch. Peeta notices the nest and begins to climb up with me. "Katniss," he whispers, "You know those are tracker jackers right?"

I nod and begin the cut the small branch. "Go." I whisper. "I find you."

As Peeta climbs down the tree, I continue cutting the branch. I knew I was close to breaking the branch off because the tracker jackers were beginning to get angry. I could feel them stinging my neck, arms, hands, and face, but that didn't stop me. _Just a few more seconds, I say to myself as the branch falls to the ground._

_Yes._ I watch as the nest falls to the ground, and the tracker jackers swarm around the two girls. I hear their shrieks loudly in my ears. I slowly climb down the tree and see the nest empty on the ground, the tracker jackers have moved on to find a new home.

I walk over to the girls looking down at Auricula's swollen face. Glimmer is lying nearby; her hand is wrapped around the bow. I try to grab the bow, but the affects of the poison come rushing all over me, and I faint to the ground.

All I remember is the sound of Peeta's voice above me.

* * *

"Peeta?" I say as I open my eyes.

Peeta is staring at me in relief. "You're okay. I was so worried." I look around. I'm sitting in a small clearing with a clear stream running beside me. The bow and arrows Glimmer had are leaning against a large rock.

I look at my hands and arms. They have large leaves on them. My neck has a leaf on it too.

"You did this?" I ask him calmly. He shakes his head.

"No, Rue did." He answers.

"Rue?" I repeat and stare at him until I hear a small voice.

I look behind Peeta to see Rue peek out. "I did." She says softly, I smile.

After about an hour Rue, Peeta, and I are sitting on a fallen tree eating a rabbit I caught.

"So how long was I out?" I ask looking at them with the question in my eyes.

Peeta looks at me. "Two days." He says it so coolly not even worried about what I might think. "The girls from District One and Four, and the boy from District Ten are dead."

"I changed your leaves twice," Rue added. "We have nests in District Eleven, and these leaves grow back there, too. We use them to stop the poison from spreading through the body."

_That's right, District Eleven is a farming District._ "Is it true?" Rue asks us. "I mean… about you two?"

I smile and nod. "For about three years now." I answer her.

Rue eyes are wide. "Really, I thought it was just pretend so that you and Peeta could be more popular." Her point was solid, but to me it wasn't something I would do, and neither would Peeta.

"I don't think either of us would do something like that just to get attention." Peeta has read my thoughts.

"I agree." I say calmly, "Peeta and I would never do that to each other."

I look at Peeta with love in my eyes. Peeta looks at me the same way.

"I think I'll go and get some more leaves." Rue says and runs away.

"You think she's trying to give us some time alone?" I ask with a smile. Peeta laughs and wraps his arm around my neck and shoulders.

Then something comes to my mind. "Peeta have you ever heard of about the twins from District Eight, who were reaped during the 56th Hunger Games?"

Peeta shakes his head. "I never heard of them, but I remember hearing that the victor of that year committed suicide during his victory tour."

I nod. "Cinna told me about them. They made a huge impression on the Capitol and they matched each other in every way. The girl was killed by a Career, when her brother found out he hunted the boy down, and soon he killed him."

"I'm afraid we'll end up to them." I say with tears coming to my eyes. Peeta grabs my hand and begins stroking my hair gently.

"It won't happen to us. No matter what we're getting out of here, with both of us alive." Peeta says and presses his lips to mine. "I love you, and I will never leave you no matter what."

I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed his cheek. "I know that. I'll never leave you either." I whisper into his ear softly.

* * *

Rue comes back at night with more leaves, and some news on the Careers. "They're are keeping their supplies near the Cornucopia."

I look at Peeta with a smile. He knows exactly what I'm thinking about. We plan are attack on the Careers in hushed voices for tomorrow for the remains of the day. While Rue and I search for the right kind of wood, Peeta keeps an eye on the Careers.

Today we plan to execute our strategy. The wood we gathered will burn fast and high, which will work well with our plan.

"Rue, light each pile and light them fast. Peeta will be waiting for you by the last pile, but I still need a single to tell you when I'm done." I point out.

Rue smiles a whistles a four-note tune. It rings beautifully in our ears. Then a bird sings the tune back. "Can you use that?" She asks.

I repeat the tune and once again the birds sing. "Mockingjays?"

Rue nods. "There all around the forest."

Peeta smiles. "I think that is the best single we can get." I nod, hoping this plan works well.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. ****Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 15.**

* * *

I sit in the treetops for a while before I see the smoke raise from the first spot. That's my cue. I watch as the Careers leave Sextus to watch their mountain of supplies. I wonder why they've allied themselves with someone from District Three. They're not fighters or skilled with any type of weapon really; in fact, the only thing they're good at is electronics, as District Three is the technology district.

I stare at the pile. _Why would they leave one guard to watch all their stuff? _There must be a reason. As I'm considering this, I see Foxface walking towards the pile. She stops and looks down. _What is she doing?_ I think as she starts hopping towards the pile. I look hard at the ground and then see that the ground has been dug at.

I then look at the platforms we came into the arena on and see that in front of each one the, ground has been dug and refilled in. Suddenly, I understand. In the beginning of the Games the front of the platforms are rigged with small pressure bombs. I realize that the bombs have been dug out of the ground and reprogrammed by Sextus. The Careers need him because of his experience with electronics.

Foxface grabs a few pieces of food, and starts hoping back to the forest passing Sextus as she goes. Now's my chance, I take my bow and aim an arrow at a large bag of apples. _Miss._ I get a little closer and fired again. _Hit._ An apple falls out of the bag and hits the ground. For a second a feel disappointment, but then the bomb goes off sending food and supplies raining all over the place.

I get out of there fast to get away from the blast I almost reach the forest when a piece of debris hits my ear. I kept running and climb up a tree to watch the Careers below. Cato, Marvel and Clove stand there as Cato yells at Sextus. Sextus tries to explain but Cato won't listen. In a flash Cato grabs Sextus neck and breaks it.

The cannon goes off and Cato takes a knife a pricks his finger. I observe in amazement as Cato marks Sextus on his right shoulder with his pricked finger. I wait for them to leave as I climb down the tree and run to the last pile. When I'm almost there, I whistle the tune. The birds answer me and a wait for the tune to start again. _It doesn't._

I run for to the last pile. It's untouched, and there isn't a sign of Peeta or Rue. I whistle the tune again, the bird repeat it when I finish.

"Katniss!" Rue screams.

"Rue!" I yell and run for towards the direction I heard Rue's voice.

"Katniss!" _That time it was Peeta's voice._

"Peeta!" I scream as I continue to run. I soon reach a clearing and see Peeta fighting with Marvel who's wielding a bloodied spear. Rue is curled up, lying on the ground bleeding.

"Rue." I run to her and place my hand on her stomach. I then look up to see Peeta. I grab my bow and quickly fire an arrow. It soars pass Peeta and hits Marvel straight in his cold heart. Peeta exhales deeply as a cannon fires.

"Rue." Peeta limps towards us. His leg is bleeding badly. _Why did I leave them alone?_ Peeta falls to his knees.

"What happened?" I ask him.

Peeta stares at Rue. "Marvel caught her when I was waiting by the pile. I heard her scream and came running. When I got there, Marvel stabbed Rue with his spear. I started fighting him. He stabbed my leg just as I heard the song. Both Rue and I shouted your name, and you know the rest."

"_No._" I breathe. "It's okay Rue you're going to be fine." I say to her softly, still applying pressure to her stomach.

She stares at me with fading eyes, and I can see her shaking her head a little. When she speaks, her sweet, melodic voice is cracking. "Can you sing for me Katniss? Please. . . ." I nod as tears begin running down Rue's face, and think of the perfect song.

The song fills the air as Peeta joins in. The song is from our own district. We learned it when we were kids, and still had music class in school. His voice and mine are in perfect harmony. As the song dies, so does Rue.

I bury my head in Peeta's shirt trying to hide the tears that are dripping from my cheeks as he strokes my hair. _The Capitol and their Game. They're probably loving every second of this. Relishing and cherishing this moment that they've recorded permanently on their cameras._ I'm then struck with an idea. I get up and search around the clearing for what I am looking for and find it quickly. I stand up and wipe the tears off, and begin picking flowers. Blues, violets, yellows, reds, every color imaginable of every kind. I start lying them around Rue. Peeta soon follows, and we gently lay the flowers all around her. I place the most delicate flowers in her hand.

When we finish I rip off Rue's right sleeve, and go over to Marvel and withdraw my arrow. I wipe the blood off the arrow, but leave it on my index finger. I gently mark Rue and kiss her forehead. Then I move to Marvel and rip the sleeve of his jacket as well and pricked my finger with the knife I was carrying and marked him with my blood.

I think about his mother and her happiness when her son volunteered. Soon, I think of Auricula and then Glimmer. _I wonder if Auricula's parents regret sending her into the arena. Did they cry? I wonder if Glimmer's mom or sisters cried when her cannon fired? Is her mom praising her death or did she close the shop and cry for hours? _I guess I'll never know what happened. All I know is that I killed three people. Twice by assist, and the other by my own hand to save Peeta and Rue's life. _I just hadn't been quick enough._

I get up off the ground and stand up. I find a camera close by. I turn my head to Peeta who limps over.

We look at the camera, touch our three middle fingers of our left hand to our mouths, and hold it up to the camera. A final goodbye; not just to Rue, but also to all the fallen tributes. _Past and present._

I drop my hand and help Peeta to a nearby stream. I don't talk to him for a long time. I just look into space, but I snap out of it as a basket floats down from the artificial baby blue sky towards Peeta and me.

I walk over and pick it up. It's a loaf of bread. Peeta gets up and looks at the loaf. "It's from District Eleven." He says in a soft, sad voice.

Peeta and I spilt it in half. I feel a little guilty as I eat the bread, wondering how much it cost District Eleven to buy it for us. I sigh as I take the last piece and savor it as I chew it slowly in my mouth.

When were finished, we each do an inventory count. Rue had her water skin, a handful of nuts and roots, her extra socks, and her slingshot. Peeta only has his spear and his water bottle, seeing as we ate all of his food when we were stuck in that tree. Marvel had several knives, two spare spearheads, a flashlight, a small leather pouch, a first-aid kit, a full bottle of water, and a pack of dried fruit. _Idiot, taking only dried fruit._ I think as I check my bag. I have my sleeping bag, a bottle of water a piece of dried beef, my three knifes, a little wire, my rope, my bow with eight arrows and my glasses that are in fact night-vision glasses.

"We don't have much food left. First we'll find shelter then I'll look for food." Peeta nods and we begin our long walk. By night we are both watch the sky in another tree as Rue and Marvel's face light up the sky.

I feel sick the next day, and sleep for a long time. When I wake up, Peeta and I are on the move again, I'm making sure we don't stay in once place too long. Thanks to Marvel's first-aid kit, Peeta's able to walk, but the cut is still bleeding by the next night. I feel helpless. I couldn't save Rue, and now I can't even help Peeta.

I sigh as the anthem sounds in the sky and no pictures are shown. In the Capitol's eyes, we're being bad little boys and girls for not killing each other and we should be punished, but instead the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, voice speaks to us.

"Attention tributes, attention!" Seneca says calmly from an unknown place. "The regulations requiring a single victor have been… suspended! From now on two victors will be crowned if both originate from the same District! This will be the only announcement!" He voice fades from the sky, but not from my heads.

"That means…" Peeta begins.

"We can both go home if all the other tributes die." I finish and he nods. I have a chance to be with Peeta for the rest of my life. I wrap my arms around him, and hug him tightly.

* * *

**I know many of you probably dislike the death of Rue but it is important that she dies. As her death does strengthen Katniss. I did hate writing it as I have a younger sister who is a year younger than Rue, so I know how it would feel I my mind if she died like Rue did. (She still alive and kicking though thank god.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. ****Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 16.**

* * *

"We need to find some medicine for your leg." I tell Peeta. He's lying inside the shelter I made for us.

It's composed of fallen branch with leaves that I tied together with the rest of my wire. If you didn't know it was there, you'd think it was just a group of bushes. Two large trees hid the opening and I had made it tall enough to crawl into. Our packs and weapons lay beside Peeta.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. I can still walk. My leg will be better in no time." Peeta tried to lift himself up, but dropped back down to the ground.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, and the Hunger Games don't happen every year." I say sarcastically and begin to re-bandage his leg. _It's getting worse than I thought possible. _I sigh. "Peeta, you're leg won't stop bleeding. I know a type of medicine that can help you, but only the Capitol has knowledge of the ingredients used in the medicine. I don't know how to make it, and it costs a fortune to get."

"So… that means Haymitch can't help us." Peeta said as a disappointed look crossed his face.

"No… he can't." I finish wrapping his leg and lay down next to him. "Do you remember that day three years ago?"

Peeta looked at me and wrap his arm around me. "Of course, how can I forget? You were in the meadow waiting for me. I remember you looking up and running towards me. You threw your arms around me and handed me a beautifully directed box." I could see Peeta's eyes filled with the memory of the past. "I can still recall the look in your eyes when I opened the box."

And I could still remember the contents of the box. It was a beautiful wooden box made of red oak that held a long wooden paintbrush painted silver with black bristles and a palette of paints. I thought it was the best gift to represent his passion for painting.

"You grinned at me saying 'Happy Birthday'. My family had forgotten, but you remembered. I didn't care what happened after that." He paused as he began tracing my lips with his free hand and continued. "All I knew was I wanted you to know how I felt. I remember wrapping my arms around you tightly and kissing you with all the love I felt. That was when we both began dating. That day three years ago just because of your kindness."

I wrap my arms around him. "I love you so much, Peeta. Please don't leave me… _ever_." I tell him with tears coming out of my eyes.

He begins to stroke my hair gently. "I promise that we'll be with each other until the end. I would never leave the girl who as never- Katniss what happened to your ear?!" Peeta almost yelled the words.

I look at him with curiosity and hold my hand up to my right ear. _Everything's fine here._ Then I lift my hand to my left ear. _Oh no. Blood._ "It must be from the piece of debris that hit my ear a few days ago."

"What?!" Peeta's face looks serious. "And when were you planning on telling me?"

I hate it when he uses _that _voice. "I didn't think was going to bleed so badly. I would have told you had I known about it. Please don't be upset. I love you too much to not tell you things." I told him and kissed his forehead.

"I know you would, it just-" Before Peeta could continue Seneca Crane's sly voice came booming through the sky.

"Attention tributes, attention! Commencing tonight, there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion. Each of you needs something… desperately. And we plan to be… generous hosts." Seneca's silky voice fades.

"The medicine…" I whisper.

"No, Katniss. You can't go." Peeta tries to get up but falls yet again.

"I know, but neither can you. You can't even walk." I look at him in sadness.

"Please Katniss, I promised I wouldn't leave you and I plan to kept that promise. I'm coming with you." Peeta doesn't give me time to think as he begins to crawl out of the opening.

"Peeta, stop. I can't let you go out there with your leg bleeding." I say as I crawl after him. I watch as he leans against a tree breathing heavily. "Peeta! You can't go," I tell him firmly. "I wouldn't let the person I love die."

Peeta looks at me with sweat pouring down his face. "I can't… let you go… alone..." He breathes out.

"Then we're going to end this tonight." I say with determination.

* * *

Peeta and I go in search for food just as day breaks. I shoot a rabbit and bring it back to shelter just as I hear a cannon fire in the air.

"Peeta!" I yell and to the spot I last saw Peeta at. "Peeta!" I cry, running through the forest screaming his name.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta yell. Thank god he's alright.

I run towards him and throw my arms around him. "When I heard the cannon… I… I thought you died."

Peeta hugged me tighter. "I thought the Careers had killed you. They killed the girl from District Five."

"What? The Careers killed Finch?" _How could that happen? She was so stealthy and smart. Now she's dead? _"Where is she?" I ask and Peeta pulls my hand as he limps over to where he saw Foxface… not breathing.

Soon I saw her. She looks fine to me, like she's sleeping, but with her eyes opened. I look at her body for any cuts or bruises, but I can't find anything. It's like she died internally. Then I see her hand has black-coloured berries.

I recognize the berry. It's nightlock. It's extremely poisonous and can kill you just a few minutes after eating it. I pick the berries up and show them to Peeta. "This is what killed her. It's called nightlock and it's extremely poisonous. She must have thought they were edible." I ripped off her left sleeve and marked her just before Peeta said something that caught my attention.

"I found some berries like that too, nearby the shelter. She must've found them after I picked them from the bush." Peeta's head dropped. "I was the one who killed her."

I wrap my arms around him and kiss him gently on the forehead. "You don't know. If you hadn't pick the berries, she still would have pick them away. She just didn't pay attention when she was learning about edible plants. It's no one fault but hers." I reassured him. "We should get going better the feast starts."

Peeta nods and uses his spear as a walking stick as I pocket the berries. We slowly headed towards the Cornucopia.

* * *

It takes us almost all day to get to there. I help Peeta into a tree nearby the Cornucopia and begin to climb up it myself.

"Wait here. You can see the entire field from here. If anything happens to me you'll be able to see. I love you, and please don't do anything reckless." I say this to him quietly, and stand on my tiptoes to kiss his forehead.

I began climbing down the tree and hid behind a bush. I watched from the behind the leaves and look out at the empty field. Inside the Cornucopia was a table with three bags of different sizes labeled with a two, an eleven, and a twelve. There's no one in sight.

I quickly ran out towards the table, continuing to run until I reached it. I reached out to grab the bag marked twelve, but before I can grab it a sharp pain hits my leg and I tumble to the ground.

I look behind me to see Clove reaching for another knife. Before she can throw it, I quickly grab my bow and fire an arrow at her. It goes right threw her neck. I watch as she falls to the ground and a cannon goes off.

I clench my teeth as I pull out the knife. My leg is bleeding as much has Peeta's is. I don't have time to heal the wound as Thresh is running at me with a machete.

"Stop!" I yelled and he stops looking at me curiously.

"Why should I?" Thresh asks in a voice that is deep, powerful, and commanding.

I think for a second. _He's right, why should he stop because I ask him to?_ "Because I was there when Rue died and I tried to save her. I _killed _Marvel to save her."

Thresh looks at me and brings his machete down. "Fine, I'll let you live this-" Thresh's eyes widen as a blade run through his stomach. Cato appears behind him with an expressionless face as Thresh begins to sway. "No, Cato you-" Thresh falls to the ground and Cato pulls out his sword as another cannon fires.

"Shouldn't have stopped. I probably wouldn't have killed him if he hadn't. Too bad for him." Cato looks up at Thresh's dead body and turns his head towards me. "At least he gave me the chance to kill the girl who killed Glimmer."

I look at him with shock.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta's voice pierce the air.

Cato looks at Peeta and wickedly smiles. "I think I'll kill lover boy _first_ before I kill you." Cato begins walking towards Peeta. I try to raise myself off of the ground, but fall as Cato walks with a smile on his twisted face as he passes me.

I didn't think as I raise my bow and fire an arrow straight at Cato's heart. He looks behind himself and stares at me in shock. "No-" Cato falls to the ground in a heap.

I look at Cato and then at Peeta as the last cannon fires. "Peeta we did it!" I limply run towards him and hug him tightly.

We look up at the sky and silence is ringing through our ears.

"I didn't think it's over yet, Katniss. They haven't announced our victory yet." Just as Peeta saying this Seneca Crane's voice flows through the air.

"Attention remaining tributes attention, the previous rule of having two victors has been… suspended. There can only be one victor." Seneca's voice fades for the sky.

"No… they can't do that to us!" I say as I hold him tightly. "We have to stop them. We aren't their annual entertainment."

Peeta nodded, as always he knew what I was thinking. "I'll mark Cato and Clove, you mark Thresh." Peeta nodded and limped towards Thresh. I limped towards Cato and ripped off his right sleeve, I pricked my finger on Cato's spear and marked him then I limped towards Clove and marked her just as Peeta marks Thresh.

I limped towards him and ripped off both of my sleeves, Peeta does the same. "We are not," I said marking Peeta's right shoulder. "the Capitol's puppets." I then marked his left shoulder.

"We will," Peeta marked my right shoulder. "always belong," He gently marked my left shoulder.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the nightlock. I gave half to Peeta and kept the rest. "To ourselves." We said in unison as we lifted the berries to our mouths.

"Wait!" Seneca's voice flowed in my ears and Peeta and I stop before we ate the berries. "Ladies and Gentlemen… I give you the victors of the 74th Hunger Games!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys taking a week off from writing. So I hope those reviews, faves, and follows pile up while I take my break. Bye.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. ****Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 17. **

* * *

"Where's Peeta?!" I shout loudly for the tenth time. I've been dodging my four nurses that are supposed to attending to me on the hovercraft ever since they separated Peeta and me. For twenty minutes now I've been screaming for Peeta. "Where?! Is?! Peeta?!" I yell once again.

"Mr. Mellark is waiting for you in his room. Come with me." A woman in her late thirties with dyed silver hair and argent eyes walks into the room. She is wearing shiny white shoes that match the gleam in her eyes and a typical nurses outfit that hugs her slim figure. Her voice is very Capitol accented. I attempted to walk, but only managed to limp, past her, but I'm stopped when her she steps in front of me and a flawlessly manicured hand shoots out, blocking my path. "I can't allow a victor to continue to pain herself. Please, sit." The woman motions her hand towards a metal wheelchair as she positions herself behind the wheelchair.

I roll my eyes and continue walking out of the room, leaving the unnecessary wheelchair behind and the irritating woman steps back in front of me yet another time. "Where is Peeta? Show me where and I'll walk there… on my own." I tell the silver haired woman firmly, and I receive a heavy sigh from her.

"Come with me." She walks oddly, like she'd walking on a thin line with her hands in prefect sync.

It doesn't take us long to reach another room and looks a lot like mine. It's white from floor to ceiling with two beds and a cabinet with no drawers, only buttons. _They are allowed to use their hands,_ I think just as Peeta's voice rings through my good ear.

"Where?! Is?! Katniss?!" He yells. Eight nurses who are breathing very heavily are cornering him. Even hurt, Peeta can still give them a run for their money. I smile as I hobble into the room. Peeta lifts his head over the rather short nurses and pushes them out of the way as he limps towards me. Peeta wraps his arms around me.

"Katniss," he whispers as he kisses my hair. "Thank God you're okay." He holds me tightly and I hold him the same way.

The woman clears her throat. "Excuse me, but we really are pressed for time and I must examine you." I stare at the woman. _She's our doctor?_ Okay, they can send me back into the arena now. "Mr. Mellark, Miss. Everdeen. Would you please take a seat?" Her hand movements match her odd walk. Peeta and I take a seat on top of the soft, sapphire colored beds.

"I'm Gizelle Alloburst. I'm your examiner, but before I examine you I have a few questions." Doctor Alloburst's voice is very bubbly, it makes Effie Trinket's voice seem... normal. She walks her tightrope walk towards the cabinet and presses two buttons. I watch as a clipboard and the bag from the feast rise up out of the cabinet. Doctor Alloburst grabs the clipboard and pulls out a pen from her coat pocket.

"First, what is your full name, Mr. Mellark?" She smiles at Peeta in a motherly way.

"Peeta Benjamin Mellark." Peeta says flatly. I've always loved the sound of his name.

"Wonderful." Doctor Alloburst scribbles it down on her clipboard and turns to me. "And you Miss Everdeen?"

"Katniss Arella Everdeen." I say quickly. My mother chose my middle name saying it would make me sound kind. We see how _well _that worked out.

"Good, now your birthdays." We both say them quickly and she writes it down. "Both sixteen. Check." Her hand flicks to mark a check box. Then she asks she our parents' names, the names of our siblings, and lastly the names and district number of the tributes we killed and how we killed them.

"Finch from District Five. Nightlock berries." Peeta explains with a hint of guilt in his tone.

Doctor Alloburst nods and turns her head to me. "Glimmer from District Two and Auricula from District Four with a tracker jacker's nest, Marvel from District Two, Clove and Cato from District One all with arrows." My heart sinks. Five people, and all of them were Careers.

"Five kills." Doctor Alloburst writes it down on her clipboard. "Liana!" She yells and a woman dressed in an amethyst blouse and skirt that matches her skin appears at the door.

"Yes Doctor Alloburst?" Liana asks calmly.

"Liana, send this to the Capitol right away. Now." Doctor Alloburst instructs as the young woman takes the clipboard and runs out of the room her heels clacking down the marble hall. "Alright, let's look at those injuries? Shall we?"

Doctor Alloburst instructs us to strip. We both do as we're told; it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. After we've removed our clothing she looks over us like a vulture, scribbling down things on her clipboard. "Well you're the most injured victors I've had to examine. They really should pay me more for this. Here's your injury list, and you may put these clothes on now."

We reach for matching outfits that consist of soft, warm, comfortable green materials and get dressed as she continues. "You first, Miss Everdeen. You have multiple tracker jacker stinger wounds, a few cuts and bruises here and there; your leg's cut is… mendable as are the other less serious injuries. Unfortunately… your ear is beyond repair. It will have to be removed and replaced with an artificial one. The ear drum has ruptured, it's a wonder you can ear through that ear at all." Doctor Alloburst says this has if it isn't really an issue.

"Mr. Mellark, your injuries are mostly minor, and can be repaired, but your leg is infected and will be need to be removed. You will be given an artificial leg in its place." Doctor Alloburst smiled. "I can help both of you with the minor injuries if you drink this."

She walked over to the cabinet and unzipped the number twelve bag to reveal a bottle of purple liquid. "Injuria extractum, injury removal medicine. Costs a fortune to buy, and works in an instant."

Doctor Alloburst went back to the cabinet and retrieved two crystal clear glasses. She slowly poured half of the short cylindrical bottle into one cup and the rest into the other. When she finished, she slowly walked back towards us and handed us both a glass. "Drink up. We'll be at the Capitol very soon."

I drink the liquid. _Mmm, it tastes like grapes; sweet and juicy and full of flavour._ I can feel the medicine working already, and in a few minutes my leg is entirely healed; as are the rest of my minor injuries.

The medicine working for Peeta too, all minor injuries are gone leaving no trace of a mark behind, even though his leg is still bleeding.

"Wonderful." Doctor Alloburst flashes us a pearly white smile just as the hovercraft comes to a gently hault. "And just in time too. We're at the Capitol!"


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. **

**Sorry about the long wait, I wanted to see if it was a good enough story to keep people coming back for more. :D**

**Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 18.**

* * *

Doctor Alloburst leaves us the moment we're enter the hospital. I didn't care though; right now Peeta was all I cared about. At that moment he was being placed into a wheelchair by a woman with spiky purple hair and unnaturally crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a silver nurse uniform and making silver shoes. Once Peeta was in his chair, she began rolling him down the hall with me following behind her.

After ten minutes of awkwardly silent walking, we stop at a door marked:

**_Dr. Liam Victor_**

**_Hunger Games Victor Physician_**

I stifle my laugh as the nurse opens the door to a... mini house? The room was really similar to a house. It had a living room with comfy, plush couch and a flat screen TV, a kitchen with state of the art appliances, a small bathroom with a shower and bathtub, and an open bedroom with two beds covered by dark scarlet bedspreads and fluffy pillows.

As I look around, a secret door disguised as a shelving unit swings open to reveal an old man wearing a scarlet doctor's coat and another spiky haired woman with the same eyes and clothing as the other nurse.

"That well be all Janessa. Please assist Lynise in finding their records." the old doctor said in a ruff voice. The nurse who had been our guide - Lynise - nodded and left the room with the other nurse - Janessa - prancing after her.

The old man sighed and turned to Peeta and with a smile, saying softly, "Let's get him on a bed."

I nodded without saying a word and helped Peeta limp to the closest bed. When he was comfortable enough, the old doctor sat down next to him.

"What you two did was very brave... and very stupid." He said calmly. "I have been the victor doctor for seventy-four years and not once have I seen an act such as the one you pulled transpired," he voice was upset at first, but then it warmed, "Well done."

Peeta and I smiled at ourselves before he continued. "I am Doctor Liam Victor, but I wish for you both to call me Liam. I am your doctor for the next two weeks of your recovery." He smiled, "Most victors need only one week but as there are two of you changes have been made."

I smiled and then a question popped into my head. "How old are you?"

Liam smiled back at me. "I turned ninety-four a month ago."

Peeta and I stare at him like he was from outer space. I've never met a person who's live over ninety, well that is if you don't count Victoria Willsmin, first victor for District Twelve, winner of the 2nd annual Hunger Games.

Peeta slowly begins to talk. "So you've been around since the Hunger Games started."

Liam nods with pride on his face. "I've been the doctor for them since the beginning too. I was nineteen when I started practice as a doctor. Back then it was worst than it is now. The rebellion was almost at an end and when the bomb was dropped on District Thirteen..." Liam stays silent for a moment. "Well the Capitol decided that would never happen again. They knew of my skills has a doctor and made me sign a contract that would break after seventy-five years. Next year will be my last as the doctor for the Hunger Games and I plan to live out my remaining years with my family." Liam then looks down at Peeta's leg. "Let's see what injuries you both have? Shall we?"

Peeta nods, as we both stay in complete and utter silence.

* * *

For a long, slowly passing fifteen minutes he reviews our injuries and then gets up. "Both of your injured limps will have to be removed and replaced. We already have the equipment set up. Peeta, I will need to move you."

Peeta nods and mumbles, "Okay." Then out of nowhere one of our nurses appear with the wheelchair.

After helping him back in I watch has the trio leaves without me. I sigh as I slowly walk over to the couch and sit down. I turn on the TV and watch as replays of the Games flash onto the screen that keep Capitol viewers happy.

The scenes in front of me are of the tribute deaths. I watch as the bloodbath of the Cornucopia plays in front of me, then individual scenes play out. As I watch I notice that each scene doesn't end on just the deaths but also the marking of the tributes. After every death, a tribute is shown being marked a few minutes later. It surprises me that the Capitol would allow these scenes of rebellion to play and as I watch I start to understand why. The announces say it's a new rule added in to make the Games more interesting, but I know that the real reason - to show that rebellion as begun and the Capitol should be worn about it.

When the scene of Peeta and I marking Thresh, Cato and Clove fades, one of the nurses walks in. "Time to go Katniss." Her voice sounds like a squeak. I again hold in my laughter as she leads me out of the room to go across the hall to the operating room. She opens the door and I step in the warm, sweet and exotic smelling room with her shutting the door tight behind us.

"Katniss please sit in the chair." She squeaks, motioning to one that's in a corner of the room.

I walk over to the comfy looking turquoise colored chair and sit down. Soon Liam walks through another secret door, this time disguised as a medicine cabinet, and smiles at me. "I am going to put you to sleep so you won't feel the surgery." He says calmly and gently.

His voice relaxes me as he places a clear rubber mask that covers my mouth and nose. It's hooked up to a large metal machine that issues a gas into my mouth and nose whenever I breath in. Liam instructed me to breath slowly and I did so. The anesthetics began kicking in and I felt instantaneously drowsy; my eyelids were dropping rapidly and my entire body wanted to shut down. Liam smoothed my hair down and said something I couldn't hear as I gave in to the calm serenity waiting for me as soon as I shut my eyes.

* * *

_I soon wake up to the sounds of water. My eyes slowly open to see myself on an island surrounded by sea. Around me are others. Soon they all fall dead with different fatal wounds in various places. _

_I watch, helpless to save them. As the last one falls, four others stand around the fallen individuals, three are smiling at me while one of them glares. Suddenly Peeta comes towards me from out of the blue and wraps his arms around me._

_"I've got you Katniss, we're going to okay." As his words fade a large hovercraft moves towards us. I stare at it and see a large 13 painted on the side. The hovercraft stops and remain motionless in the air. _

_I look over at Peeta. "I'll keep you both safe," he whispers as he rubs my shoulders_

_I stare at him for a few short seconds, and look down at my bulging, pregnant belly._

* * *

"Katniss?" A voice calls out to me, shattering my dream.

"Katniss!" I open my eyes to see Peeta leaning over me. "Did you have the dream again?"

I nod. I've had the same dream for the past two weeks now. I sigh and get out of bed.

Today Peeta and I are being released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. Peeta's artificial leg and my artificial ear are working perfectly and we're both ready to leave. Liam enters the room to give us our last check up with him.

"I'm going to miss you both. Stay healthy and strong." He looks at us. "Both of you."

We nod as we are escorted out of the room and down the hall to sleek red car that is waiting to bring us back the Training Centre.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. **

**Note: To make this Hunger Games different from Suzanne Collins' Hunger Games the outfits for the closing ceremonies have been changed.**

**Also... Sorry for the delay in the chapters my beta reader wasn't feeling well so I stopped the story for a while until she was well enough to review and edit the chapters. Thankfully she's feeling better but she's not complete cured. I'm going to update the next chapter in a few weeks in order to giv her time to be completely healthy. **

**Please comment and review.**** Now on to Chapter 19.**

* * *

"Katniss are you listening." Effie Trinket's annoying voice asked, once again.

"Yes." I answered in a monotone voice. At the moment she was reinstructing me on the ways to act properly during the closing ceremonies. The sessions were shorter this time; in fact she had even commented politely on my smiles.

"Good, now remember when you giggle at Peeta's jokes you should blush a little. It will display your cheeks further. Like this." Effie Trinket giggles, her cheeks seem to pop from her fake blush. "Now try again, dear."

Peeta breathes out a heavy sigh as he watches, waiting for something to do. Unlike last time, Peeta and I are being instructed at the same time. Effie Trinket and Haymitch decided that we need to practice being a couple, because according to our mentors we didn't act like two people who were head-over-heels-in-love with each other.

I giggle, allowing a fake blush to cover my cheeks. Effie Trinket nods. "Well I believe my work is done. You'll both have to do the rest on your own." Effie Trinket's beams her flawless pearly whites at us before she ushers us out of the room and into Haymitch's lessons.

Since our stunt in the arena, Haymitch has continued to remind us about the dangers of rebelling against the Capital, but today he's silent. Not saying one word, too intoxicated to barely sit up straight. Peeta has his arm around my shoulder and doesn't seem to mind Haymitch's lack of words. How can he stay so calm when I'm on the itch of yelling at our mentor?

Before I can, though, Haymitch sighs and gets up, "I don't think there's anything I can teach you that you both don't already know." I stare at him with a look of astonishment. He has nothing to teach us? _Is that a good thing or a bad thing? _I wonder internally. "Go get ready. Your prep teams will be here soon."

Peeta shrugs and heads towards his room, I'm about to follow him when Haymitch's voice stops me. "You don't deserve him, you know." I nod, I knew that I didn't deserve Peeta. I was rash and stubborn - I never listened to others - while Peeta had strong heart and enjoyed brightening people's days.

Haymitch sighed, "Don't hurt that boy, he's a good kid and deserves better than you." I nod again and head towards my room. I didn't have time to think before my prep team swarmed around me like moths to a flame.

Soon I'm stripped of my clothes and pulled into the shower. The settings are chosen by my team. I stand in the shower for an hour. After I'm shuffled out and rinsed off, Venia begins removing my body hair and plucking my eyebrows as Flavius styles my hair and afterward he applies makeup to my face and Octavia files my nails and paints them.

When they're finished the three that a step back and nod. Venia smiles at me, "Cinna will be here in a few minutes darling." With those words they each that their turns hugging and congratulating me, then they skip out of the room leaving me standing half-naked in my room, my only coverage a bikina bottom and an uncomfortable backless strapless bra.

I sigh and sit on the bed. I run Haymitch's word though my head once again. Did I really deserve Peeta? Of course I... didn't. For the first time in years I feel to my knee and cried. I didn't deserve Peeta's love. I didn't deserve anyone's love. I continued to cry as the door to the my room opened and Cinna walked. I turned towards him and ran into his arms, crying like I never had before.

Cinna held me gently, allowing me to cry until I was out of tears. "Are you better now?"

I nod and wipe the remainder of my tears from my cheeks. "I ruined all of Flavius' hard work." I tried to laugh but I couldn't. "Do I deserve him, Cinna?" I ask trying to keep from crying again.

Cinna looked at me with sad expression, "Of course you do, Katniss. Whatever made you think that you didn't?"

I don't answer him. Instead Cinna gentle pulled my back to the bathroom and reapplied my makeup with his quick, talent fingers. "There we are, now let me show you your dress."

* * *

My breath was taken away by the dress that flowed down my body. "Cinna this is more beautiful than the last one. Thank you." I smiled genuinely at him, just like the first day I meet him.

The dress I was wearing seemed to have been made from fire, yet there was no fire on the dress. It flowed passed my ankles with the back sweeping down to the floor. A section of the front was opened just above my ankles to reveal two inch heeled ankle boots with fiery red trimmed edges, three amber brown straps to hold the boots to my feet, silver soles that each had a fiery design flaming up the heels.

Streaks of red and orange tangled through my hair, which flowed down passed my shoulders. The same colours that flowed through my hair had been lightly applied to my eyes, face and nails. I felt more like Katniss, the girl on fire, then ever before.

Cinna smiled at my expression and soon ushered me out of the room to the elevator. I found it odd that Peeta wasn't there to meet us at the bottom. In fact Cinna was my only company on the short trip to the stage.

Cinna gave my hand a tight squeeze before he headed to sit next to Haymitch, Effie Trinket and Portia. I took a deep breath as I peeked out to see the large audience that had come to see me and Peeta off. A few weeks ago these people all wished for my death, now all they care about is my victory.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Caesar Flickerman begins his introductions for our team. First the prep teams who seem too energetic for their own good. Next is Effie Trinket, who looked all too pleased with herself. I roll my eyes. Then comes Haymitch, a loud roar from the crowd rings through my ears. I suppose he deserves it, after all both his tributes came out alive. Then Cinna and Portia are presented to the audience and the crowd goes wild. I smile; these two stylists gave me and Peeta a fighting chance just by the costumes they designed for us.

Finally Caesar introduces Peeta and myself with a loud, booming voice. "Now the couple who've been together through it all... PEETA MELLMARK AND KATNISS EVERDEEN, THE BOY AND GIRL ON FIRE!"

The audience's cheers are even more louder than they were for Cinna and Portia. I slowly climb the stairs and walk towards centre stage. Then I see him. Peeta? My eyes widen. Peeta was wearing black, three quarter length black dress shirt that's tucked neatly into fiery orange pants, matching the flame designs on his boots. His hair had the same streaks of red and orange that mine did. He looked like the perfect match to me. Peeta, the boy on fire.

I run towards him and, thrusting myself, fling my arms around him. He catches me in his arms and twirls me around. When we stop twirling Peeta kiss me gently on the lips. The crowd is going berserk when Caesar tips Peeta shoulder. Peeta doesn't let go of me as he walks me to the velvet red couch still keeping his fingers intertwined with mine, that's been set up for us. Peeta positions me on his lap and holds me tight. I kick off my heels – or rather my torture devices – and rest my head on his shoulder.

Soon the lights dim and a screen appears before us. On the screen scenes of the pre-Games, the reaping, the chariot rides, our training scores, and our interviews, play for a half hour. Then the actual Games are played. Most of the scenes, apart from the deaths scenes, are of me and Peeta. Scenes of Peeta misleading the Careers about my where abouts, me dodging fireballs, both of us stayed awake the entire night in the tracker jacker tree, me cutting the nest, the alliance between Peeta, Rue and myself, me blowing up the Careers' supplies while Peeta and Rue burn the beacons.

Then they play Rue's death in full, Rue getting caught, Peeta arriving to save her, but failing as Rue get's speared by Marvel. Then Peeta and Marvel's fight begins as my arrival appears on the screen, Peeta gets stabbed just before I arrive and shot Marvel in the heart. And the song. I get to sing every note of the song. I feel as though I could cry, but Peeta's presence helps calm me as I watch.

The scene of me marking Rue and Marvel plays and then the scene skips to the ones of me and Peeta alone. I watch as until the scenes end with Seneca announcing our win.

Soon the lights are turned back on as Peeta and I stand to face the audience. Soon President Snow walks on stage followed by a little girl and boy each holding a cushion with a golden crown on top. President Snow and the little boy stop at Peeta while the little girl stops in front of me. I watch as President Snow picks up the crown and sets it on top of Peeta's head. Then he walks towards me and picks up the second crown and places on top of my head.

"Congratulates." He whispers to me.

I don't break eye contact with his cold, hard eyes as I thank him. He doesn't move away but instead brushes away my hair to reveal my mockingjay pin.

"What a lovely pin." The calmness in his voice is sickening.

I reply to him with the same calmness. "Thank you it's from my District."

He slowly looks up at me, "They must be very proud of you."

With those words he turns and announces us as the victors of this year's Hunger Games.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. **

**Note: The last interview is similar to the one in the book with some differences. **

**Also this well be the last chapter of this story but I will be beginning a sequel that well be basically the Victory Tour and Quarter Quell, called The Untold Quarter Quell (nice name huh?).**

**Please comment and review.**** Now on to final chapter of The Untold Hunger Games.**

* * *

After a night of intense feasting, I feeling like my stomach could burst. Today is my last day in the Capitol and the day of the last interview with Caesar Flickerman. For once I'm not awakened by Effie Trinket's bubbling voice but instead by Cinna's soft one. He helps me into a simple white gossamer dress and pink satin shoes, then applies my makeup with his steady hands. I request for him to also apply gold eyeliner to my eyes like his, and he obliges.

After I eat a bowl of stawberry oatmeal for breakfast, Cinna escorts me down the hall to the sitting room where the final interview will take place. No audience this time.

Caesar pulls me into in hug, "Congratulates, are you nervous?" I nod and receive a soft smile from him. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you or Peeta. You're safe in my hands."

Just then Peeta appears in a white suit with a red rose tucked into the pocket and white shoes.

"Take a seat." Caesar motions to the couch and Peeta and I sit and same way we did during the closing ceremonies. Caesar smiles as a cameraman cues him to begin.

Caesar starts joking around with Peeta until the hard questions come up.

"So you've been together for three years now?" Caesar asks curiously.

"Feels more like a life time with her by my side." Peeta says. I can sense the honesty in his voice.

"More like an wonderful piece of eternity." I answer with a soft look in my eyes that's even obvious to me.

Caesar pulls out a handkerchief and dabs his teary eyes.

Peeta presses his forehead against mine. "So what are you going to do with me now?"

"Put you somewhere you can't get hurt." Then Peeta kisses me, receiving a sigh from Caesar, Cinna, and even the cameraman.

Caesar then gets into our injuries. "So how's your new leg working out, Peeta? And your new ear, Katniss?"

Peeta looks at Caesar with a fake look of shock. "I have a new leg?" He then turns to me. "Did you know about this?"

I shake my head, "I didn't even know I had a new ear."

Caesar laughs and continues on with new questions. Finally, he asks his last question. "Now Katniss, I myself would like to know what was going through your mind when you took out those berries?" Caesar asks.

The room grows silent as I think of an answer. "I thought... I'd rather die than live without him. I can't image life without him in it." I turned my head turns him.

Peeta's blue eyes soften has he reached out his hand and I took it gently.

Caesar awed softly. "And what about you Peeta?"

Peeta looked into my eyes when he answered quietly, "She's my life."

I gently gripped his hand, "We've each other's life." Caesar awes, as I bend in to kiss Peeta's cheek. Caesar smiles softly and signs off.

* * *

The train pulls out of the station without so much as a creak and begins down the path back home. After a large dinner, I excuse myself to go and change out of my dress and into a lose yellow t-shirt and green pants in my chambers. I relax on the bed and think about my last goodbye to Cinna. I wish he could have come with us but only Haymitch and Effie Trinket have that privilege.

Half way home we stop for fuel and fresh air. Peeta and I walk to a field of flowers. Peeta picks me a bouquet consisting of hyacinths and violets. I smile at the flower and kiss his cheek.

"I wish we didn't have to go back." Peeta admits sadly.

"I do too, but we can't just leave our families. They might be harmed if we do."

Peeta sighs and pulls me into a soft hug. "I know and I won't let that happen to them... ever."

I don't say a word as Haymitch calls us back onto the train. Soon we're once again zooming past Panem back home. I sit the blue and silver dining car and stare out the crystal clear window. I wonder if I could leave District Twelve and run away with Peeta. I sigh as Peeta walks in and sits next to me.

"Katniss?" He says calmly.

"Yes?" I turn my head to look at him and see a small velvet red box in his hands.

"I can't be without you by my side anymore." He opens the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with two heart shaped diamonds. "Will you marry me?"

I stare at him in complete and utter stock as we pull up to the train station of District Twelve.


End file.
